Mobius Chronicles The Armageddon
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: After the dark sorceror is put in his place, and after SA2, of coarse, Eggman goes back to his once ways and ruins yet another vacation. But do Sonic and the others really stand a chance against this massive mile-long powerhouse? [FINISHED!]
1. The Liftoff

Disclaimer: I own absolutely NOTHING in this story, people! Yayy!! Well, except for Alex, but otha than that character, I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!! Mwahahaahahahahahahh!!!  
  
  
Hey peeps, I'm back with more of my stupid Sonic stories. Ain't i obnoxious? : P Anyhoo.. Timeline right now is right after SA2. Sonic convinces Knux and the others that Knothole is a great vacation spot. How that place got so close to Station Square, no one knows, but ah well. This is my story and I will mold the universe around it as I please : )  
  
Thans for reviewin my last Sonic Story, you know who you are out there ^_^ No flames, wow! Anyway, now Robotnik is showing his dark side once again, and is off now to... What else? Go back to his once ways of roboticizing the poor Mobians and Knotholians and what not.   
  
  
((Inside Airship Armageddon))  
  
  
Hundreds of E-102 wannabees roamed the halls of the Armageddon, keping guard and whatnot. The sinister scientist Eggman's voice boomed out over the speakers. "Good work, my minions!" his hidious voice echoed throughout the ship. "Keep this ship up and running, crew! You are my official back-up, so don't fail me!"  
  
Robotnik walked up the halls to the main bridge, where four crew-bots awaited his next orders. He went up to the head of the bridge and looked out over the warehouse. "Maintenance check!" shouted the eggman.   
  
"Ship is fully dusted and cleaned." reported one robot in a monotone voice. "Engine has been port/polished, and extensively refreshed as good as new. Paint job fully fixed, computers fully functional.   
Defensive systems one through five all active, and all engines are ready."  
"Well, don't just stand there, open the base!" shouted Robotnik. He sat in the captains chair, watching the building around his magnificent ship. The roof of the giant building slowly opened. "Engines one through five, activating... Six through ten, activating.. We have lift off, Captain."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
If you looked hard enough, you could see two figures zooming through the clouds towards Angel Island. The first one, with his red coat and all, was easily distinguishible as Knuckles the Echidna. The other one.. Well, can't be too sure of what it was yet. The two landed (and the camera angle zooms in on them), the other one now visible. She wore a black latex outfit with a bit of pink on top in the shape of a heart, and had dark purple eye-shadow. Her high-heel boots were steel-tipped and perfect for digging into the ground-- or into the hapless enemies who fight against her. I'm sure anyone can guess who she is after I mention her batlike wings. That's right, folks, it's Rouge!  
  
After the incedent with ARK, Rouge decided to go to Angel Island with Knuckles. The place had been build up a bit, but not enough to ruin the mystique of it. The Emerald Shrine was very cautiously rebuilt to perfectly replicate its old look. And overall, the island wasn't as forbidding as it once was. Well, if you ignore the fact that it was floating hundreds of feet above sea level, anyway.  
  
  
"So, what made you quit your day job?" asked Knuckles. He placed the Master Emerald back where it belonged, then took out the Chaos Emeralds and placed them in their rightful places around it. Rouge sighed. "Well, you of all people should know. It's too hard searching for jewels all day, and you rarely get enough pay to make a living."  
"That's why I don't hunt for a living." said the Echidna, not too fond of having to search for the Master Emerald pieces again. Early in the adventure, before anyone knew about ARK or anything, Eggman had attempted to steal the Master Emerald. Knuckles shattered the Emerald so it couldn't be stolen, then he had to find the shards again. And after one last battle in space, Rouge gave up the pieces she found and flew off. "Besdies, what about your other job?"  
"What other job?" Rouge asked.  
"C'mon, everone knows you work for the President."  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too."  
"If you must know, he fired me." said the bat. "Government, they tell you one thing, you do as they say, and they acuse you of breaking the law."  
  
  
The two looked at eachother a second then busted out laughing. Suddenly, the island started rumbling. "Crud! Don't tell me it's falling again!" Knuckles said, dashing across the bridge to warn the inhabitants.   
  
The busy, crowded street of panicked animals were quickly parting as an echidna and a bat dashe through. Knuckles had his voice magically amplified and shouted over all the noise. "Please, remain calm! This is nothing that hasn't happened before! Evacuate to the nearest base and wait for further instructions! I repeat, remain calm!" After hours of this, Knuckles stopped at the edge of a cliff and gazed downward. Rouge panted, catching up, muttering something like "How can you stand this job?" before noticing why the island was really rumbling...  
  
The two fell backwards as a massive mile-long ship slowly ascended. The all-too-familiar emblem of Eggman was visible in the yellow-on-red paint job the ship had. "Eggman! I shoud've known!" shouted the echidna, but his voice was drowned out from the roar of engines and machinery. He jumped onto the ship, clinging his claws into it. Rouge did the same as she saw the ship about to take off, and then had to hold on for her life as it blazed off. Its speed could easily rival that of Sonic's even!  
  
  
  
Down on the surface, everyone in Knothole was in an uproar as a huge blackening shadow overwhelmed them. As the shadow passed, a familiar wave of sonic booms were heard as a blue comet soared by after the ship. As the rumbling stopped, a blue jet could also be seen taking off after the ship, along with what appeared to be a two-tailed fox flying beside it.   
  
  
  
Eggman laughed. "What a test run, what a show!" he said, before his wonder as interrupted by one of the Egg robots. "Sir!" shouted the droid, "Many blips are on our radar! We believe we are under attack!"  
"What!? Who would be foolish enough--"  
"Sir!" interrupted another one, running into the room. It had horrid gashes and boot-marks all over it.. "An echidna and a bat just infiltrated the hull!! We can't hold them back any longer, alert the others!" The badly damaged robot collapsed to the ground. The scientist snarled. "Activate Shield Generators One through Three! Deploy MS to deal with the pesky hedgehog, and get out there to shoot down that blasted fox-boy! And send in every robot in this ship, I want those two captured! Deploy my Walker in the bridge, I will help deal with them!" In a huge rush, Robots dashed everywhere as three layers of blue shieldings covered the ship. Cannons aimed in all directions and a capsule shot down to deal with Sonic. Swarms of jets shot out of the docking bay, and the fat madman hopped in his Egg Walker and marched behind an army of E-102 replicas.  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
Geeze, don't you people hate me? heh heh, I'll just add you to my list... Anyway, thanks for all those that reviewed the last series, I will post your names here. Hopefully this series is off to a good start, and don't you dare think it's going to end soon! Anyway, on to the Halls.  
  
*~*~* Hall Of Fame *~*~*  
Ah, the coveted Hall Of Fame... Thank you to all you great people out there! You love me! You really love me!... *ahem* wrong story..  
  
Thank you, Mrs. Kenshin Himura for your great review;  
"good story( and its phisque. i think thats how your spell it...) again great fic!"  
  
Also, thanks to Mr 'godisindahouse' ;  
"well spank my ass and call me quicky that was some good monkey meat. :) ghetto blasta! HIYA!"  
  
And last, thank you for the advice and remark, Mr. Matt ;  
  
"Well, in Sonic Adventure 2, if you should choose to delve into that area, Rouge and Knuckles kept hinting at some sort of relationship, despite their different lifestyles. Maybe you should try that, then make it fail somehow."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~* Hall of FLAME *~*~*~*  
  
Hey, who out there thought I was kiddin? Someone flamed my OS fics. I admit, they ain't the best, but if ya don't like'em, don't read'em!  
  
Garbage MAN  
"AAAAH NO WRITE STUPID BAD ANGEYMAN FICS NO MORE, YOU SO STOOPID"  
  
DBZLOVER8  
"COME ON DAMN I CANT PUT IT ALL TOGETHER AHH MY HEAD STOP THROW THIS FIC IN THE TRASH BUT GOOD TRY"  
  
Wow. Maybe they should take friggen reading classes when I said no flames, warned them that it was back when I was a newbie writer, and also that they'd be in the Hall of Flame. O_O Thanks a million for you people who don't flame me ^_^* I never realized how daggon irritating it was I'll never flame anyone again! ((holds hand to his heart)) I promise! ((had his fingers crossed but what the heck, I atleast respect those that say NO FLAMES.))  
  
*~* End *~*  
  
Next Episode: Fur and metal clash as Robotnik's new weapon goes on a test run. The two foxes go up against a huge fleet of thousands of war jets. Sonic goes up against his old, constantly updated rival Metal Sonic. Rouge and Knuckles go head-to-head against hundreds of Eggbots, and even Eggman himself! Something tells me the bad guys outdid theirselves this time.. Will they defeat Eggman and end the series in two episodes!? Will I be there to announce the statistics at the end like always!? Will I ever shut up!? Find out next time, on Mobius Chronicles!.. ((I gotta get a better job -_-*)) 


	2. The Power of Armageddon

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story! Muwahahahahahahahahahahh!! Ok, so I own like that Alex guy but.. OTHER THAN THAT I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!!!  
  
  
Last time we left off, it was the opening for my first attempt of a WAR fanfiction!! Heheehehehehahahahahahahahahahh!! Might completely stink, but it may be good, who knows?... Anyway.. I Would like to take this moment to thank all the beautiful people who gave good remarks on my fanfics.. *sniff*.. And I'd also like to take this moment to... LAUGH AT THE LOUSY BUM WHO CALLED ME, AND I QUOTE, "STOOPID"!! MWAHAHAHAH!!!... *ahem* But as to not give myself a bad rep and get in trouble, better move onto the story...  
  
  
Episode Two  
The Power of The Armageddon  
  
  
  
  
Sonic continued running through the forest, a huge shadow above him and an all-too-familiar metallic hedgehog behind. This time, good old MS sported a sleek new look that could easily mistake him for a silver Android version of Sonic himself! Not to mention, as our favorite blue hedgehog soon found out, Robotnik's been spending his months of inactivity very wisely as the Metal Sonic caught up with the real thing, not struggling a bit.   
"I see you've lost a few pounds!" Sonic said, quickening his pace to keep up with the huge Armageddon airship. MS smirked as best as a robot could.  
"I lost some extra weight. You could use a diet yourself, you furball." mocked the metallic terror, pointing at Sonic's gut. "Lay off those horrid Chili Dogs for a while and you'll be doing fine."  
"I'm still the fastest thing alive, you faker!" said Sonic. He slipped on the Crystal Ring to match his Light Speed shoes and took off at the speed of light, passing the Armageddon and leaving everyone in his dust--- Except for one horrible hedgehog everyone knows as Metal Sonic, who was still matching speeds...  
  
  
Meanwhile, up above, the robotic pilots of Eggman could see rays of lasers green and yellow firing everywhere. But don't expect them to tell you the tale, as many of their ships soon became fireballs. The blue Cyclone and the ever-talented Christine were wiping out the melee of jets, the only noticible hit being a bullet mark in the side of Tails' plane! "This is almost too easy!" Tails shouted, blasting another down. Christine aimed her palms towards an oncoming jet and fired, incinerating it. "Yeah, almost boring..."  
  
  
Down below again, a silver and a blue blur could be seen dashing at inhuman speeds. The battle closely resembled that of the one Sonic and Shadow had fought during the Ark war. Except this time, the war above wasn't helping any. The Armageddon had increased its speed drastically, and by the time the two hedgehogs realized this and kept pace, the huge warship was already half a mile away. So not only were there occasional trees and bouldars that got in the way, flaming ships from above would crash and burn, often exploding. Still, the battle blazed on. Not too interesting, though, as it's been described already when Sonic and Shadow were fighting. So, we will move up to the two in the absolute worst position..  
  
  
And can we guess who they are, kiddies?   
Up above the warring hedgehogs, inside of the Armageddon, two hunters roamed the ship, eluding  
security as best as they could. "So," started Rougue as the two passed into a hallway, "what is your brilliant plan again?"  
"It's easy. We find the engines and destroy them." Knuckles said, slaming his fist into an oncoming robot's face before it could alert its leader. Rouge waited for the metallic head to stop rolling before continuing.  
"And, what if they are heavily guarded?"  
"Then we worry about it when we get there."  
  
As Rougue started to protest, she accidently slipped and fell down a chute. Knuckles looked back and then realized what happened. He ran up to the chute and thought a moment. "Rougue, you're a genius!" he shouted, jumping in, not realizing Dr. Eggman was watching from around the corner. "You fools.." he said, chuckling. "That chute leads into the furnace. Even if you don't fall into the flames, we have a superb guard that greets unwanted guests." He laughed and led his army down the halls, obvoiusly plotting already how to deal with the intruders.   
  
  
Tails and Christine were slowly fighting a losing war. The melee of incoming jets were easy to destroy, sure. But as the Hydra's head is easy to slice off, it doesn't make things better. You see, when Eggman is left alone to his work for a good month, he goes all out. And with thousands upon thousands, maybe millions of slaves and workers and assault robots, well, let's just say the Armageddon was packed with a huge docking bay, and was unhesitantly filled with a full, endless swarm. For every ship the two foxes shot down, three more shot out of the ship. For every laser blast they shot, a rain of enemy fire countered. Slowly but surely, they took another hit, and another. And the ships were getting stronger. Each jet was equipped with shield generators, thus making it twice as hard to wipe them out, as only Christine could disable the electric barriers. Never the less, the vicious battle waged on...  
  
  
  
Knuckles and Rouge finally landed. They stood on a large platform. Around them were many other platforms and doors, with workers quickly exiting the room. Fiery flames surrounded them, powering the lesser engines that generated basic backup power for the ship. "Leave it to you to fall into a place like this." Knuckles said, looking around. The heat reflected off the metal walls in full force, leaving an almost an unbearable effect in the large furnace. Rouge stuck her toungue out at the echidna. "Atleast I'm not the idiot who followed the bat." she said. Knuckles scowled and turned around, but his snarl was quickly replaced by a look of genuine fear.. "What?" asked Rouge. She heard a hiss of steam and turned slowly around, wide-eyed. Behind her, a huge kobra-like heard slowly rose out of the flames, its cold, red robotic eyes glinting. On its back rode a roboticized antrho-snake, or a half-snake creature that has been transformed into a robot by Eggman's evil Roboticizer. It did an agile backflip off the viper and landed face-to-face with Rouge, his green eyes even more menacing than the kobra behind him, which slithered back into the flames. His normal left arm held a large machine gun; His other arm was replaced with about ten tentacles from elbow down, which dragged down to the floor. His head was connected to his shoulders as a Kobra's would, be it human, and his feet were as powerful as a raptors, also taking on the image of such. Its metallic body reflected the flames, giving it the pure terrifying image of a demon straight from a place that never gets cold. Rouge kicked it in the head and jumped back with a shout, then held her right foot up.   
  
The metallic demon's head was the only thing affected, which was slightly turned to face its left. He slowly turned to glare at who kicked him, and smiled sinisterly, his viper-like fangs flashing. "A fiessty one, I see." hissed the robot. It slowly stomped towards the two. Knux and Rouge took stance and prepared for battle...  
  
  
Rouge jumped up and took flight as the beast's tentacles whipped out. They wrapped around Knuckles' ankle and in a quick arm motion hurled him towards the flames. The echidna hit the wall hard and slid towards the fiery grave. Thinking fast, he jabbed one fist into the wall, then the other, as the beast aimed its gun towards him. Before it could react, however, Rouge drill-kicked it in the head and backflipped back on safe ground. It turned to face her, not even scratched, and cackled, before whipping out again. The tentacles wrapped tightly around Rouge's ankles first, then slowly entangled her entire body. Knuckles jumped off the wall and flew into him, jabbing a fist into his surprised face before running between Rouge and the viper. He jabbed one fist into the tentacles in an attempt to break them, but held his fist in pain. As he looked up shortly after, a gun was pointed to his head. "Come with me, you pessky echidna, or else."  
"Or else what?" questioned the fighter.  
"Or else I shoot your puny brainss out and crussh your annoying girlfriend!" said the viper. He snapped his fingers and the platform slowly rose to a doorway and he took the new prisoners to meet their new home aboard the Armageddon...  
  
  
  
Down below, back on the ground, MS and Sonic continued their assault as more wrecked ships rained down from the above battle. Sonic lept up and shot towards MS, who jumped forward and quickly repeated, knocking Sonic backwards. Several ships crashed around the two as MS screeched to a halt, creating a large ring of fire. Sonic stood up and clutched his jaw for a few seconds. "Try fighting me without the titanium, you bolthead!" said the hedgehog. Before the robot could respond, Sonic shot into him, knocking him through the fire. A blue blur shot out of the flames and slammed into Metal Sonic again and again, non stop. A shower of Light Speed energ shot everywhere as Metal Sonic was pummeled. "MS... request.. ba-ba-backup... Model 90379..."   
With one last blow to the head, Metal Sonic 's tattered body fell to the ground. Cricuitry hung out all around him, what wasn't broken was badly dented. His head rolled off not too far away, into a flaming ship. As the hedgehog was about to turn-tail and head for Armageddon, he noticed an unwelcome shadow slowly coming to a stop above him. A huge silver kobra slithered out of the ship and gracefully landed in front of Sonic, towering over him. Atop this horrid beast was the silver mercinary that subdued both Rougue and Knuckles..  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me, Eggman has yet another lame robot to kill me, right?" said Sonic, tapping his foot impatiently. "Come on, I'm waaitiiiinnng!"  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth, he had to dash to the side as the kobra snapped down at him. He jumped up and struck the snake on the head, and was about to go into light speed when a tentacle ensnared his ankle and drug him to the ground. Sonic heard some nearby panting, but was too busy trying to escape from this horrid menace.. He had to act fast.. he was slowly pulling his ankle out.. he heard a loung THUD!, but ignored it.. the grip was loosening.. And he was free!! "Alright, I did it!!" Sonic yelled. Then he looked in front of him. The viper had his gunarm clung to a rope, which was slowly rising up into the Armageddon. And in his cruel tentacles was the girl who had struck him with a hammer. How does Amy do it?  
  
Sonic lept up to knock the mercinary off his ground, but the snake behind him quickly coiled him up in its body and bit the piece at the end of the rope, slowly rising with its master..  
  
  
Tails sat on the grass, hidden under some bushes, along with Christine. "Man.. I can't... believe.. we lost..." he panted, looking at his damaged ship. Christine could have kept going forever, but without Tails it became too dangerous. As a team they had worked great, but without Tails the ships took twice as long to destroy, and without Christine their shields couldn't be broken. "I hope Sonic and the others did better than us.."  
  
  
Speaking of Sonic and the Others...  
  
  
  
Sonic sat in his leaky cell, looking around. In front of him was another two cells, and there was one beside him. The only light came from the hallway that led into the more humane regeons of the ship. He looked around. 'Well, atleast I'm not lonely..' he said, noticing four more people in the prison area. Knuckles and Rouge were stuck in the other cell, both sitting boredly and bickering at eachother occasionally about whose fault this was. A pink ball of fur was behind him, who was asleep at the moment, and marching between the cells was a vaguely familiar silver robot with a black visor... It turned around, showing its resemblance to Sonic, except that this one looked more powerful than the real one. "Metal Sonic!" shouted the hedgehog. "I thought I killed you!"  
"What can I say, I'm immortal." snickered the robot. "I will leave you to your cells untill Robotnik finds use for you." He laughed and walked out of the room.   
  
  
Meanwhile, off in the ship..  
  
In a dining room, there was a table full of great food. From grilled chichen, to slow-roasted turkey, cranberry sauce, candied yams... Too many items to list here, even! Around the table sat Metal Sonic, the strange Viper robot, and at the head was Robotnic himself. After sentancing Snively to death for his intolerable revolt (see Christopher Aosis series), he felt much better, and was currently fixcated on how much of the food he could eat. Metal Sonic only ate a little, but preferred oil and metal over human food. The viper robot had taken off his helmet, revealing his wolf-like face, with a scar over his right eye. Black fur surrounded his face like a beard, and his fangs were easily noticable as he started eating himself.  
  
"So, Master, what are you going to do with the intruders?" asked the repulsive MS. Robotnik put down a rib and swallowed the mouthful of food.   
"I have big plans for them." he declared. "I will use them wisely, then roboticize them all."  
"Why do you enjoy roboticizing, Doctor?" asked the wolf. His voice hissed only through the helmet, an unfortunate side effect.  
"Easy. The more roboticized slaves I have, the more work can be completed." He laughed sinisterly and dug into his food again, his voice cackling throughout the hallways of the Armageddon.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
**Hall of Fame and Flame are tempararily down, but I promise to you they will be up on the next chapter.**  
  
  
Could this be it?! Have the good guys lost the big one!? Will they escape this hideous plot!? Who will come to the rescue?! Let's just say some of our favorite pirates hear word of it and stop into Knothole. Find out the outcome next time, on...  
  
~*^~*^ Mobius Chronicles^*~^*~ 


	3. Negalith Aosis

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this blasted story, alright people!? Jeeze how many times must I explain this just go back for the blasted disclaimers Sonic ain't my idea nor do I make any profit or any other crap GOT IT!?  
  
  
Good.  
  
  
Last time we left off.. well... let's just say it was defying basic TVshow nature. The heroes Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge are now.. well, enjoying isn't exactly the right word, they are prisoners now in the cell deep in the depths of Armageddon. The mysterious Viper-armored wolf seems to be invinceable to any attack while in that battlesuit. Tails and Christin are back at Knothole to get help. And the fellow Mobians could see a gigantic red cloud moving above the seas, casting its dark shadow upon all living things below as a dreadful sign of the end.  
  
  
Episode Three  
Negalith Aosis  
  
  
Tails, who was currently in his Tornado2 walker, and Christin, who was repairing a cut or so, slowly talked as they walked deeper into the woods. The battle had been completely humiliating. First, Knuckles and Rougue were captured. Then Amy Rose was subdued. And finally the huge metallic kobra captured Sonic t. Hedgehog. And now, here were the two survivors, walking through the Forbidden Forest no one else dared to enter. According to recent rumor, the spirit of a cloaked figure, along with an eerie man often seen speaking to a crystal staff, roamed the woodlands. Other wild stories were that they were more of those CHaos followers. A few even believed that the both could be Christopher Aosis himself! But, then again, there was also a wild rumor about a man-eating potato a few years back that was plotting world domination, along with giant carrots and demon-possessed celery. Needless to say, that wasn't a popular rumor, and quickly died out.   
  
The forest itself was much like any regular forest. Well, as long as you overlooked the fact that the trees were twisted into eerie figures, and half of which were dead. A thin mist covered the forest, and branches and leaves created a roof above, allowing only small patches of light into the brown grass and ash-colored dirt of the area. The only pure thing about it were the small streams that appeared occasionally. Not even small animals were seen in the woods often, only their half-rotten corpses.   
  
Tails stopped suddenly. "Christine, where are we?" asked the two-tailed fox, looking around. The other fox's eyes turned slightly green as she scanned the area and looked around for Knothole. After a while, she sighed. "I don't know, the readings don't make any sense..."   
"That's because they're not supposed to."  
"That wasn't a very funny, Miles." said the android. Tails shook his head.  
"I didn't say anything." he said.  
"I just heard you! You made a stupid joke!"  
"No I didn't! It was someone else!"   
"I wonder how long it took you to figure THAT one out, hm?" asked a deep, solemn voice.  
"Who are you?!" Christine asked, her fists starting to emit a slight green glow.  
"I am who I am." said the voice in a mock tone which only angered the female fox. She shot into the woods blindly for a minute, before plopping down to her knees, exhausted.  
"Nice work, you managed to shoot a few trees, not to mention my brother. What do you mean to accomplish by shooting at me, you twit? It's not like you could do any damage."  
"...."  
  
A young man stepped out of the shadows and into a patch of light. His face was frozen in a solemn, emotionless frown, and his eyes were as cold and forbidding as the forest around him was. His hair was as black as shadow, and was fixed into a ponytail in the back. Behind him was an almost-black green cape, which attached to his black sorceror-style robes. In his right hand he held a staff made of pure green crystal. There was a cinge-mark on it from a laser of some sort, but other than that, it was unharmed despite it's mellinium-old age. He walked up to the two foxes.   
  
"Do you know how hard it is to get those blasted singes and stains out of this thing?" asked the man, looking at Christine irritably. She slowly shook her head. Although she was an android, she was made with human emotions, one of which was fear. And if you're as small as the Sonic gang, and come face-to-face with a six-foot-tall sorceror such as this one, it's rather hard not to fear him. "Speechless, I see. Well, I mean you no harm, children. For now."  
"Wh-Who are you?" asked Tails, regaining his voice, which was still almost a bit squeaky. The sorceror looked at the fox and sighed.  
"I had cruel parents, boy, so if you laugh at my name I shall send you to join my brother. Are we clear on that?" Tails nodded. "Good. My name is Negalith, and I have been cursed with the family name Aosis.." He scowled as the words lefth is mouth. The two foxes' eyes widened.   
"You mean y-You're Aosis' son!?" asked Christine. The sorceror snarled.  
"Please, don't make me sick. It's bad enough having him for a brother. Having a rival such as him is a disgrace."  
"Rival?"  
"What, sibling rivalry you twit! We're always fighting for power. He draws his powers from the Chaos Eclipse, I draw mine from the Blue Moon. Light and dark, weak and strong. You get the picture." explained the sorceror. "You imbociles wouldn't have stood a chance against my brother had I not helped you."  
"You helped us against your own brother!?" asked Christine, shocked.  
"Please, why does that surprise you?" asked Negalith.  
"Well... because he's your blood! Your kin! And you are that obsessed with stopping hi--"  
"Obsessed? Child, you should have seen the last time I had an empire. I gave you the choice of whether or not you wanted my help or not."  
"I never had any say in it." Tails said.   
"That is because I only asked the hedgehog, you see, I felt that there was no way you could stop him in his new Empire. Let me show you.."  
  
He waved his staff and the forest lit up in green and in a flash of light, the three's minds were filled with images of the past, back at the Chaos Void.   
  
***Flashback, duh***  
Time: Months ago  
Place: Chaos Void, Endless Highway  
((refer to Mobius Chronicles: Christopher Aosis for details.))  
  
  
"No!!" Sonic shouted angrily. "They're all gone!!" Amy disappeared, allowing Sonic to go faster than he intended, as he dashed past the sound barrier, causing sonic booms to go off. The sonic boom shattered all the path around him for as far as he could see, and he felt the impact of a thousand tons hit him from behind, obviously the invisable force Aosis used to shatter the path behind him. He fell, down, into the eternal blackness of the Void.... before everything around him faded and he somehow softly landed on invisable land. His mind flooded for a minute before a spotlight appeared around him. After adjusting to the light, he saw a shadow coming out of the blackess that consumed the area around the spotlight. It formed into the shape of a hedgehog, before coloring up to look just like Sonic and saying, "Looks like you blew it, bonehead."  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Sonic protested. The copy started slowly walking around Sonic, tsking, before stopping in front of his face.   
"That's what they all say. You know you let them down. Your friends, everyone, gone, all because of you." it said. Sonic shook his head violently. "It wasn't me!!"  
"No, no, you see, if you hadn't have done that foolish thing about picking up Amy and carrying her, you would have made it eventually. Why did you foul things up for that pink brat, anyway? Isn't Sally your girlfriend?"  
"No... Well, yes.. no, not really... I had to help her--"  
"Pch, honestly, to think you could be ME." the copy sighed. "You know it was all your fault! If you hadn't done that fool thing--"  
"What was I supposed to do!? Either way, Amy was going to be crystallized, wasn' she!?" Sonic shouted. He paused, then continued at his copy's silence. "WASN'T SHE!!?"  
"Yes. But you would have made it to save her. I will give you one more chance." The fake sonic turned into a shadow before forming a dark, cloacked image. "I enjoyed teasing you there. But I am really here to help. You can go back to Mobius, back to Sally. I will erase everyone up there of there memory about Chaos and the Void. Or, you can continue on, at the risk of faliure."  
"If I go back, Chris won't be stopped, and my friends will be lost forever!" Sonic said. "And if I stay here, I'm dead! What choice is that!?"  
  
"Fine, I will give you two paths." said the sorceror. "But you only have a minute or so to decide, the Effect is taking you over slowly." He pointed at Sonic's sneakers, which were crystal-tipped already from the Void. "I can send you back. Erase memory of all this dreadful happening." He held his hand up to interupt Sonic's protests before continuing. "All of your friends have passed their test so far except for Amy, who is still stuck as irriversible crystal for now, so she will be gone. However, I will erase her out of your memories as well. And I will straighten up this whole mess for only the loss of one hedgehog."  
"Forget that, what's the other choice?!" asked Sonic. Both his shoes were fully crystal by now.  
"The other choice is very risky, as I don't even know my brother's traps yet. But, you have a chance of stopping him yourself if you complete his sick tasks. Although there is no guarentee any of you will die, there is none that you will live either. You must decide now, Sonic, or you will be out of time."  
  
Sonic thought fast. Both his legs were already crystal. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Negalith Aosis, now answer me, quickly!"  
  
Sonic answered the second, more risky choice, of coarse. "Very well. Why you risk your neck for just one hedgehog I'll not know." He snapped his fingers and...  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"You know what happened after that, of coarse." said the sorceror. Tails and Christine shook their heads to clear their vision. Having images input in your mind can be quite confusing. Negalith talked to his staff a bit then looked back at the two. "You wish to get to Knothole? I can take you there in a flash."  
Tails and Christine looked doubtfully, but before they could say anything, the sorceror had teleported them back to the town. Everyone stood around them questioningly. The pair stared around as Sally ran through the crouds, her face filled with the usual obnoxious worry. "Is Sonic alright!? Where is he!?" And so on, so forth. Tails laughed nervously. "Uh, I think there's something you should know...  
  
  
  
((Back at the prison aboard Armageddon))  
  
Sonic sat in the corner of his cell, sore. He'd tried to bust out of the cursed prison bars countless times, but wore himself out eventually. Across the room, two hard-headed Hunters had been beating and kicking the bars for hours on in. Knuckles was on the ground, attending to his bruised and bloody knuckles, while Rouge continued kicking the bars as hard as she could, determined to break out. The blue hedgehog sighed as a rat passed by. He was kind've stuck where he was. After he sat here a while, Amy, being the wild sleeper she was, had accidently (or so it seemed) rolled over to rest her head in Sonic's lap. The blue hero was getting very impatient having to sit so still, but at the same time he had an odd feeling of patience..  
  
  
The wolven warrior in silver armor entered the room, glaring at the group. He walked over to Rouge, who was kicking the cell still, and whipped at her with his tentacles, sending an electrical charge through her body. She fell to the ground, out cold, before a fist made contact with the wolf's unprotected head-- Wow, kids, I guess that's why you should always have protective headgear on! -- and knocked the warrior out cold. Knuckles reached down and grabbed the keyloop off his belt and worked on figuring out which key opened the cell...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
  
Ugh, I'm getting lazy, my fics are shortening O_O Must be my age... Ow, my back!! Oh, my splene!! Ow, my pastrami!! My head!! My toecheese!! I need a doctor!!  
  
... I'm beginning to worry about you.. YOU FORGOT TO PUT ME IN THE STORY LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD YOU %&^#$* %#$^*#^% (#&%^#(*$&^ *#%&^$*#^!!!  
.....  
Hey, don't mock me! This is the extra to make up for the loss of storyage and if you don't shut up you'll pay!!  
I doubt it! You're just an author!  
....  
**Andrew scowls and takes out his fingers and types in some words, making Alex appear in a ballet tutu!   
  
Everyone laughs at the sight of Alex in a tu-tu... Untill he pulls out his sword and starts slashing at everyone angrily.  
  
AAAGHH!H!! SEE YOU NEXT TIIIIIMMEE!!!!! 


	4. The Cards Change

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying this? Anyway, nothing in Sonic belongs to me, nor do I make profit off of it, blah blah yackadeesmackadee. Just writing for fun and to share the ideas from the deepest depths of my twisted mind : )  
  
  
  
  
Last time we left off, Tails and Christine were wandering through the Forbidden Forest. Not a long episode, but like the Jynx one last series (Ep 6 I think), it was merely to introduce a new character. And Today, not only are Knuckles and the others going to make an attempted escape, but we're going to answer a question that's probably been bothering some fans out there; Where Is Rotor? What is he doing? Find out today, and don't read too hard near the end because some strange scenes are going to start appearing from now on, here on..  
  
  
Mobius Chronicles.  
Episode Four  
The Cards Change  
  
  
  
Out in the middle of nowhere..  
  
In a desolate desert-like canyon, also well-known as the Wild Canyon that Knuckles visited, everthing was calm as could be. Atleast, if you ignored the sounds of a motorcycle.   
  
Down below, you could see an all-too-familiar walrus on a motorcycle, headed down the canyon. That's right, folks, we're finally focusing on Rotor again. After heading to a library, which Antione was still studying at, he was set to do what he planned since the first few episodes of Mobius Chronicles; Christopher Aosis. Not to mention he'd already gotten all three pieces of the puzzle. He pulled over to a stop in front of a huge statue of a dragon. A three-headed dragon, with four arms, three tails, and six legs. Its massive wings could hardly fit the canyon wall! "Good thing you're stone.." said Rotor to himself. As he did, however, he heard an almost real voice mocking him.  
"Not scared of a wittle statue are you wittle baby Wotor?" teased Sylvia, the computerized wolf. Rotor gave her an aggrivated look. The miniature laptop was attached to the motorcycle, and had a microphone added to it so the keyboard was no longer necicary. On-screen, a window popped up with a female wolf's face snickering. After the long period of time, she'd also used some art applications and other things to create a virtual body for herself as well, but she mostly still showed her head. Rotor slowly walked up to the figure and placed the two orbs in the eye-sockets of the lowest head. Then he took out a crystalized heart and placed it in the chest of the statue, and stood back, waiting..  
  
"That's it?" asked the computer. "You hauled my butt all the way out here through this dang desert and that's all your cruddy statue does?"  
Suddenly, the ground started violently shaking. Rotor looked around, panicked, not noticing the statue behind him started to regain color and move..  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, up on the Armageddon's Prison block, Knuckles had finally searched through the keys and got through the lock. Rouge had been nagging at him since she woke up about when he'd be done. The echidna pushed opened the barred door and then tossed the keys to Sonic before running out of the room. Rouge looked around, sighing, and followed after taking one good look at the surveilance cameras. Earlier, the wolf's voice could be heard talking to Eggman through a radio, before he passed out again, which must have been telling the scientist that they were escaping soon.  
Sonic grabbed the keyring and slid out from under Amy, then quickly unlocked the cell door. He went back only to pick up Amy, and as he started out, his eyes were met with a pair of cold grey ones. The wolf had woken up while he was doing this. Just great.  
  
"Why are you standing there, Hedgehog?" asked the wolf rudely in his usual cold voice. Sonic stood back a bit, but was prepared for anything. The wolf merely snickered and stood out of the way. "What are you, a fool?" sneered the wolf as Sonic just stood there. "You just escaped you idiot, go follow your friends before we all get busted." The wolf then pulled out a chain gun, blasting the shut-off security cameras to bits. Sonic nodded and dashed out of the room as fast as he could without causing a loud ruckuss. Now only one problem remained. How the heck do you get out of this ship?!  
  
  
Later That Night....  
  
  
  
Everyone was in bed, as it was midnight atleast. The few insomniacs of Knothole, however, could see a pair of figures flying over the villiage. The Armageddon could also have been seen heading towards Angel Island, but was too far off to pose any threat to Knothole, atleast. And then, as the sun slowly rose later that evening and dawn came, about 6:00 Am, the sound of approaching sonic-blasts could be heard echoing through the skies, coming closer as the pink-tinted blue blur shot towards Knothole.  
  
  
The people ran out of their homes to see what the blasted noise was. Sonic flew by the other people, nearly knocking them over, and rushed into his hut. Needless to say, the first person who ran in was... Well, guess!... Ok fine I'll tell you, it was Princess Sally, as always. And of coarse she was hugging the hedgehog-- and yelling at him for worrying her-- and while it was a lot of attention, Sonic seemed to have an irritated look on his face. 'Man, how do I put up with her..' he mumbled mentally as he walked over to the bathroom area. He reached into the closet as best as he could, trying to tune out the young princess, and finally walked out of the bathroom with a cold, wet washrag. He put it on Amy's forehead and then turned around to face Tails and Christin, both of whom ran up to him and smothered him in a huge hug. "Well, glad to know I'm loved!" said the hedgehog, before Sally slapped him. "Exactly! You had me worried to death!" she yelled. The arguing continued, much to the annoyance of Sonic.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
Fairly close to the town was a huge ever-reminding shadow, slowly torturing them with the fact that they could be wiped out any day now.. The warship was so huge it was completely blocking out the current sunrise. And aboard this ship, our least-favorite villians were having breakfast in the dining hall of the ship. And don't get all jumpy about why there's such a large space for just a dining room. After all, think of the fat tub-o-lard who designed the craft!  
  
And after which, the wolf's lunch was slid through a slot in the cell-room door. Eggman's ugly mug appeared on a small screen attached to the merinary's wrist. "I'm so glad I can count on you to watch the cells." said the man. The wolf took off his helmet and nodded. "As long as you keep my pay coming," he said, "I'll be more than happy to help you out." He mentally cringed as he said this. Eggman laughed again. "Now, Turlos, let me see the hedgehog.."  
"I told you not to call me Turlos, you-.. Doctor.." snorted the wolf, holding back the swears that hung at the tip of his toungue.   
"Alright, fine, I'll address you by your middle name, now about the hedgehog. I would like to torment him right now."  
"I'm afraid that's impossible at the moment, sir." said the wolf.  
"Why is that?" retorted Eggman. "I know he's in there."  
"Sure, he's in here." said the mercinary, "but I've tried wakin' the blasted hedgehog up for hours, he's out cold. It'd do you no good to try and talk to him."  
"Well, then, let me have the pleasure of seeing him." said the scientist. The wolf looked behind him at the empty cell.. this is it, he could get busted seriously for this... 'Make up an excuse you idiot!' he mentally shouted at himself. Turlos put on his most convincing voice.   
  
"I'm afraid you can't see him right now, sir. He is about to be tortured, and I do so hate for it to be spoiled by others watching." said the wolf. "I'm an artist." he interupted as Eggman was about to protest. "I can't stand for others to see me torture my victims."  
"Very well." Robotnik reluctantly said. He closed the link and the wolf sighed heavily, before snickering.  
"And they call you a scientist. You're no brilliant than a busted bulb.." he mocked, before looking around the room and finding one last prisoner who was captured a long time ago..  
  
One with a very large nose, who had betrayed his uncle many times...  
The nasal-voiced man cowered as he saw Turlos move closer, helmet back on and tentacles surging with electricity. Sure, Sonic was the one Eggman wanted dead, but the blue hedgehog didn't quite give in to pain like this pathetic human would soon...  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, just after everything had calmed down, the sounds of a roaring motorcycle engine could be heard. Rotor screeched to a stop and ran into the nearest shelter, along with many other panicked woodsman as a gigantic three-headed beast emerged from the forest. It roared, its right head breathing flames, its left breathing a frosty wind that froze anything nearby in a sheet of ice, and the middle blasting out a combination of horrid wind and thunder. It glared at the shelter where Rotor hid and slowly stomped over to it, raising its three mighty heads and preparing to destroy its newest victim..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
Ok, so it ended crappy... So sue me. Anyway, I'm reposting the Hall of Fame for the Armageddon series. Unlike the FLAME hall, there are so many reviews on different stories that I can't post them on every one of my fics. So, I'll take this moment to update my thanks list for the newest reviewer.  
  
*~*~*~*Hall of FAME*~*~*~*  
  
SSaphireGem  
"Great start! I like, can't wait for more!! Pleaze hurry! ^_^"  
  
Wow.. *sniff* ... It's fans like this that make me keep writing =*)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Next time, on Mobius Chronicles, a new, ancient terror has been released upon Knothole. What will it take to stop this massive beast, Tresunodos? Will they have to go into hiding, making their lives harder than they already are?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON MY CRUEL NEW SERIES OF...  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
The Armageddon  
  
  
  
Christopher Aosis] I would just like to take this moment to say... EVIL GUYS ROCK!!  
[Negalith] Shut up you're dead.  
[Chris] You shut up!  
[Negalith] Make me!  
[Eggman] Don't forget who made the Armageddon!  
[Tresunodos] ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!  
  
**all the villians run away as the huge three-headed-dragon flies after them, freezing them, torching them, and blowing them away with wind and lightning. RUN, BAD GUYS, RUN!!** 


	5. The Shadow Colony

Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself? I own nothign in these stories. NOTHING!! Heheheheehhahahahahahahhah!H!! So don't sue me cuz I'm broke as it is!!  
  
  
Last time we left off, the evil beast Tresunodos threatened to wipe out all of Knothole!! And today, the evil beast shines its ugly heads and shows everyone just how powerful the ancient beast can be!! From one head that uses the raging fury of Fire, to the other head that blows its enemies away with the freezing abilities of Ice and Wind, to a mysterious form of Ancient Power! What will happen!? Is this creature worse than the Armageddon!? Find out today!!  
  
  
[Mobius Chronicles]   
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
[episode 5]  
  
  
  
The great cries of the legendary beast Tresunodos echoed throughout the lands, filling the hearts of the Freedom Fighters with terror and shaking the earth for miles around. The red-scaled head arched down to glare at the shelter and snorted a huge stream of flames into it, incinerating the hut around it. Everyone that survived the explosion ran away, but half of them were cut down by a powerful burst of ice, followed by a shockwave of magic that shattered the ice statues.. Knuckles and Rouge took flight, since no one else was doing anything about it, and went to attacking the beast, but couldn't get a single hit in. Well, not anything that did any damage. The beast shot constand streams of fire and fireballs, and showers of freezing wind and razor-sharp iceshards flew everywhere. And if that weren't enough, the black-scaled head with the green eyes was blasting thunder and powerful balls of shadow that made things wither away and decay. It wa a horrible image..  
  
The dragon's body was a mix of rainbow scales. One of its heads had red scales, and its eyes were a yellow color that outlined a black dot for a pupil. On the other side, the Ice-powered head had sky-blue shining scales and glassy white eyes. And the black head was the worst. It had a combination of Dark powers and somehow Chaos powers, and it's eyes were two different colors, the left being a deep green eye with black lines in it that formed a microscopic pattern, and the other a milky red, as if it was bleeding from the inside.   
  
In mere minutes of constant battle, half of Knothole was either in rubble, ablaze, or frozen under three feet of solid ice. And as if that weren't rough enough, its tail was busy slicing down a good bit of Knothole Forest, the only thing seperating Knothole from Robotropolis!  
  
  
Knuckles magically enhanced his voice once again. "Attention, citizens of Knothole Villiage!! This is not a drill!! Retreat to the far southern forest!! I repeat, do not be hesitant, retreat to the Forbidden Forest or this dragon will kill every last one of you!!" Everyone, after taking a look at the dragon, which was now munching on another innocent victim, decided to turn-tail and run to the woods.   
  
Sonic looked out the window of his hutt after packing up some stuff. His hutt was on the far end of the villiage, thank goodness, so he was able to avoid contact with Tresunodos. But the fire was slowly spreading, so he had to finish up quickly. The blue hedgehog strapped on his backpack and picked up Amy, who was still out cold, and disappeared out the door and into the woods, shattering several hutts with a sonic boom on the way.   
  
Knuckles, after everyone else had flewn or ran out of Knothole, jumped up high and disappeared into the forest. Right as he was about to make it, however, a thunderbolt struck him in the arm and he fell to the ground in the forest, unable to fly or glide. The beast roared again, and some who heard him that day could have sworn they heard a familiar insane cackling as Knothole villiage ceased to exist.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, a familiar shadow was approaching Angel Island, and fast. It would still be several more hours, but oh well. And aboard this vile ship, a shadow was slipping towards the cell room with costumes of Sonic, Amy, Rouge, and Knuckles. He entered the room and glared at Sonic's old cell. In it, were four robots, one of which was awake and struggling. All of them were gagged and bound by a special cord that severely shocked the victim if they pulled on it too hard. The wolf sighed and walked into the cell, pressing a button on the wrist of his armor that stunned all the robots to sleep again. He slipped the costumes on them, put them in their proper cells, and reinstalled the security cameras, all of which took about an hour to do. Then, he marched to the dining room for lunch, making up some story to please the fat scientist with. Covering up for a boss is a lot harder than it sounds..   
  
  
Everyone sat around a campfire. Excluding the main Freedom Fighters, only about 20 survivors were left. Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Sally, Rotor, and the others, along with a few villiagers. Amy had woke up, and was sitting on a log next to Tails and Christin. Thankfully Antione and one of the other cooks survived, so everyone atleast had something to eat. They were in the middle of the dreary Forbidden Forest, and other than campire, the only light that shone through was moonlight, which gave the mist an eerie glow. No one noticed the pair of little eyes watching from the near shadows...  
  
Sonic held up his chili-dog, about to bite in. He hadn't eaten a single bite untill then. He snapped down -- but only bit the air and yelped in pain as his teeth collided. He looked around. He had been sitting away from everyone else, gathering more firewood, and had taken some food along in case he got hungry. "Man, that was my last chili-dog!" complained the blue hero. He then heard some munching behind some bushes and cautiosly walked up to it, images of some sort of hideous beast filling his mind. He pushed through the bushes and his eyes met face-to-face with...  
  
  
A tree.  
  
  
He looked around, still hearing munching, then looked down. A pair of eyes stared straight back at him. He jumped back with a shout, then looked at what stole his food. It was a little baby Chao, with a body as dark as the tree behind it. It was starting to grow quills in the back, and its mouth was outlined with chili. "You little.." muttered the hedgehog, runnung towards the thing. It shrieked and jumped down a hole in the ground. Sonic silently cursed and spun into a buzz-saw, tearing into the ground after the Chao.   
  
Suddenly, he plowed through the roof of a large cavern, plummiting to the ground below and passing out on impact. The last thing he heard before he landed were the shrill chatters of hundreds of little creatures...  
  
  
Sonic woke up. He was bound by strong ropes, and lying on a bed of hay, which didn't soften the cold stone floor below him that well. He struggled untill he was sitting up right. His vision was blurred, and he couldn't see a thing, not to mention he had a serious headache and a splitting pain in his left arm to match it. As his vision cleared a bit, he saw the outline of three midget-sized figures standing around him. They muttered something to one another and looked at the hedgehog.  
  
"Is he dead?" said one of them, in a high-pitched, scratchy voice. He heard a grunt followed by a loud splash as one of the other two pushed the scratchy-voiced creature into some kind've lake or river. "You idiot, it'd be lying there still if it were dead." it said in a deep, creepy voice. There was the sounds of a fight before a louder splash was heard and a voice much like a high-pitched version of Shadow's could be heard. "You idiots, this is that hedgehog our Master warned us about." After the three all stood in front of Sonic again, Sonic's vision had cleared. (It had taken a while to seperate the two fighting creatures and also some torchlight could be seen from a doorway in the small cavern)  
  
Sonic looked at his three capturers in amazement. Somehow, these three pint-sized chao had kidnapped him! THe first one with a high-pitched cackling voice looked much like a jester, with phoenix in it. The one to the right had a cone-shaped head, and was atleast half dragon. And the one in the middle could have passed as a miniature Shadow the Hedgehog! Sonic was about to say something when he realized his mouth had been taped shut. The Shadow one beckoned for the other two to leave then he calmly walked up to Sonic. "So, you are the one.." hissed the chao. Sonic looked confused."The hated one, the one we've heard so much about." He heard Sonic grunting and ripped the tape off his face. The hedgehog yelped in pain then glared at the little creature.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" shouted the blue hero. The chao kid chuckled grimly. "You, of all people, should know, Sonic. Father is obsessed with you and the others."  
"Who's your--" He was silenced as his mouth was re-taped.   
"You'll see him soon enough. Untill then, we must go and retrieve his errands, or he will be quite displeased with us." It bowed deeply and darted away. Sonic struggled, trying his best to break free from the ropes as the murmur outside faded.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, hundreds of feet in the sky... Casting its shadow of death over the seas, was the gigantic red warship, Armageddon.   
  
The silver-armoured wolf marched down the hallways to the docking bay. He'd made a good excuse and even dressed some knocked-out droids as Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, and Rougue. He sighed as he entered the huge hangar and found his viper. The wolf jumped on as the snake slithered out of the bridge and slowly lowered itself to the ground of Angel Island. The huge ship, in an island-shaking roar of engines, took off. Turlos put his helmet on and rode the snake through the jungles, before finally making it out to a large area with a fairly large white marble shrine. He looked in horror as he saw, on the seven pillars, seven little creatures holding the Chaos Emeralds. The Shadow-looking-one shouted out, "Scatter!" and dashed into the jungle behind the shrine. The others spread out and ran, taking off of the island and flying away. THe wolf wasn't able to catch even one of them.. Then he saw the one remaining Emerald, the largest one in the middle, and wrapped his vicious tentacles around it... He pressed a button on his communicator, and in mere minutes the Armageddon roared to a halt above him and beamed him up as Angel Island started rumbling...  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Man, what a sad introduction, huh.. Anyway.. Next episode, the death of an old collegue takes place, and the Ultimate Lifeform would be reborn. And no, I don't mean Biolizard....  
The Armageddon goes under some repairs, and uses the Master Emerald as a source of weapon powers. Have they found a force more powerful than the Chaos Emeralds?!  
Tresunodos charges out of Knothole, and fiercly assaults everyone's favorite red warship. Will this cut the number of villians down by one?  
Will I ever stop being an idiot narrator at the end!? Will I ever shut up and take more time on these stories!? Find out the answers to questions other than these most likely, next time, on..  
  
Mobius Chronicles : Armageddon 


	6. Ultimate Rebirth

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Turlos, Alex, Christopher Aosis and his Minions, Negalith Aosis, etc.. I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR SONIC OR ANY OF THESE THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUH BYE!!...  
  
  
Last time we left off, Sonic was kidnapped by a bizzarre clan of Chaos? Wow, that's not quite right.. Anyway, it seems their master/father wants the Chaos Emeralds. How many power-bent villians is this series going to have!? Who is their master, as if you couldn't guess? What will Armageddon do with the Master Emerald, and what will happen to Angel Island without Knuckles there!? And what will happen when Armageddon makes a wrong turn over Knothole? Find out today, on....  
  
  
[Mobius Chronicles]  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
[episode 6]  
  
  
  
Armageddon flew back towards Knothole, headed back to Eggman's dark empire on this land, Robotropolis. His ship's engings shot out green-tinted flames, and seemed to be moving much faster than usual. The fat scientist had forced some of his slaves to install the Master Emerald on a special section of the ship, and hook its power up to the ship's. And to his knowledge, Sonic and the others were still in his prison.   
  
The giant ship flew over the seas, and was drawing nearer to Knothole. As it was about to go over the ruins, a giant gust of wind hurled them around, tossing them backwards violently. The ship, after a few seconds to regain control, started back towards Robotropolis. The shield generators cut on, all of them as green as the Master Emerald, and its dark shadow covered all of the small town as it lowered its speed. Suddenly, three heads surrounded the ship, and began a brutal assault on the shields. After several painful bites, the hidious beast learned its lesson and started blasting thunder, fire, and ice into the barrier.   
  
Red emergency lights blared throughout Robotnik's ship. He glared at the black head that continued assaulting the front of the ship. Several robots ran in. "Robotnik, sir! Shield Generators One through Four are overheating, and we're not sure how powerful the Emerald will make the other four!"  
Robotnik looked back at the quaking robot. Suddenly, there was a rumbling throughout the ship as the first two outer layers of shield shattered. Another robot ran in as several others, along with countless worker slaves, ran off towards the engine rooms. "Robotnik, sir! Shield Generators One and Two have exploded!"  
"WHAT!?" hissed the scientist angrily. He motioned for the robots to take control as another rumbling could be heard. "SHUT DOWN THE LAST SHIELD YOU IDIOTS!!!" he yelled as the third layer of shielding faded. The overheated fourth generator wheezed to a halt as the last blue layer of shielding faded, leaving only the green layers, which were powered by the Master Emerald. Robotnik looked at the monitor nervously as he ran back to the bridge (he'd had to direct some workers to the flames of the generators before the gas around them got out of the room and ignited the entire ship. Thank goodness for him the fires were put out in time.). Tresunodos was still visciously attacking the shields, and bolts of black lightning were slowly darkening the shields. A robot's voice could be heard on the overspeaker. "Robotnik! Master, Shield Generators Five through Eight are weakening, and are starting to overheat! Hurry!" Robotnik stared out the window at this terror. He shouted out orders and the ship took off towards Robotropolis, and a huge barrier enclosed the city in a matter of seconds, keeping Tresunodos out.   
  
  
Meanwhile... down below the earth..  
  
  
  
The blue hedgehog sat on the bed of hay. He was still binded by those cursed ropes... He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps... slowly drawing nearer... THere was a whooshing sound and then a splash as something jumped into the lake of blood right outside the cavern Sonic was in. A shadowy figure walked into the room, walking through the blood with no remorse. It walked calmly over to Sonic..   
"SHADOW!!" Sonic shouted. The black hedgehog glared at him and slapped him across the face. Sonic looked back in shock at first then glared at him. "WHat was that for?!"  
"That, old rival, was for abandoning me." said the dark creature. "You and the others, you all left me.."  
"That's not true!" Sonic shouted. "If we'd known you were alive--"  
"So, you had such little faith that the Ultimate Lifeform would live that you didn't even bother looking?" Shadow suggested. Sonic was about to protest when Shadow interrupted. "You are a very powerful being... I suppose I could forgive you, for what you did... But.."  
"But what?"  
"You'll have to join the world with my point of view."  
"What?"  
"The world is polluted with evil, a dark scum that continues spreading. I am here to wipe out the impure, and start a new empire, consisting only of the good and just. And I am offering you the chance to rule as my brother. What do you say?"  
Sonic scowled. "Join you, and wipe out everyone I know? No way!"  
"Very well." the dark warrior sighed. "You would have been a great ally." He walked out of the cavern slowly. "But you will die like the rest."  
"WHAT ABOUT MARIA!?" Shouted Sonic, trying desperately to think of something. THe first thing that had came to mind was something Amy and ROuge had both mentioned about Shadow's past. Shadow halted and turned to face the hedgehog. He slowly walked back over to him.  
  
"Sonic, Maria wanted me to give the people here a chance to be happy... Well, I gave them their chance. I've watched the world for quite some time, hedgehog, and all I've seen were polluted filth like Eggman."  
"Not all people are like that!"  
"Sonic, when will you learn? Don't you know the old saying?" hissed Shadow. "Everybody tries to be straight, but things are still unchanged. It's useless to resist, Sonic. Their effort will be wasted when I am reborn, and so will yours."  
"What about all the people you could have just killed to get those emeralds!?" yelled Sonic.  
"As I've said once before, head straight for your goal by any means. Don't you get it? You've never felt the powers of Chaos! There's a door you've never opened, a window with a view you've never seen.. If you would use the negative force of the Emeralds, just once, you'd feel the power I feel, your vision would be cleared!"  
"Not interested." Sonic replied. Shadow scowled.  
"Fine, hedgehog. I hear the small ones coming. You will watch the ceremony, then maybe you will want to join us." Shadow said, grabbing the rope that binded Sonic and dragging him out of the small cavern and into a huge underground field. He put Sonic at the edge of the blood-filled river and tied him to a tombstone, then walked to the middle as hundreds of dark Chaos filled the room from numerous holes around the cavern. Seven of them bowed deeply to him, and the others gave him safe distance. Sonic watched in horror as the seven Chaos Emeralds were tossed into Shadow. Absorbing the negative force of the Emeralds, Shadow closed his eyes, floating into the air...  
  
Shadow's entire body started emitting a yellow glow, and in a blinding flash of light, the black fur of his body turned silver. The red of his quills and eyes were changed to black -- that, or a really dark red, one or the other -- and his body was emitting an aura of silver.   
  
==now wake up...==  
  
Shadow opened his eyes suddenly, which flashed white for a split second. He slowly descended, drifting towards Sonic. He landed right in front of the blue hedgehog. Sonic looked up at him. "Now... Sonic..." hissed Shadow. His voice was smooth, but was so dark and full of maliciousness it sent chills running down your spine just to hear him speak. "You will not join me... I know of one who has seen the light.. seen my point of view..." He chuckled. "And as for you.. you will die.. when I return.." He slowly rose, flying through the stone cavern above like a ghost. Sonic sighed and bowed his head down as the amy of midgets marched towards him..  
  
  
Meanwhile, up above..  
  
  
  
Knuckles woke up with a jump that nearly knocked his tent down. Since that night, he had been having horrible dreams of the Master Emerald falling into darkness. And not just that, but he had been having even more bizarre dreams than that. Sometimes, he saw images of Mobius, along with a winged guardian that emitted a shining, golden glow. The person's clothes blocked its face and body structure, thus you couldn't tell whether it was a woman or a man, and its voice sounded like both a male and female talking in unison. Then, he'd see images of a horrid flash of black, and an army of sorcerors, and the dream always ended in the strange guardian starting to fade..   
Then, on other nights before this night, he'd also had dreams about two creatures, one or the other. Sometimes, he would see a barren wasteland be reverted back to a beautiful field by a shining, golden, semi-transparent woman. Then, other times, he'd had dreams of a sinister creature -- You could hardly call it human or beast, as it resembled both -- that had a body as dark and menacing as shadow. Its eyes gave off a horrid green glow, and it would pass over lands, turning them into barren, dead wastelands. Then, the last dream he'd seen recently of that kind, were three sorcerors. One he recognized as Christopher Aosis. Another could have passed for Aosis' brother, and then one of them was hidden by shadows, unable to be seen. They were seen either leading an army of mages and sorcerors to battle, or hurling glowing crystals into the ground...  
  
And thats when he'd wake up. He rubbed his temples, trying to figure everything out. He had a strange feeling of dread in him, and he couldn't sense the Master Emerald like he normally could. This worried him even worse. He decided to investigate, and crept out of his tent, jumping up into the air and flying away, the only one awake to see him being Amy..  
  
  
A streak of silver shot out of the earth near Tresunodos. The three-headed-dragon glared at whatever had just appeared. The shining creature glared back. "You..." muttered the hedgehog. "You shall be the first to fall, you vile beast..." His eyes shined, turning pure white as his fists started emitting a black glow. The beast roared with laughter and stomped towards the hedgehog. "Bring it on, Tresunodos.."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
DOn't you just hate me? What? You do? *sniff*... WAAAHHH!!!  
  
Alex:... idiot...  
Andrew: HEY!! I AM ACE, THE ALL-POWERFUL DIMENSION TRAVELER!! SHUT UP OR YOU DIE FIRST!!  
Alex: ... I want to be in the story some time this century you %&^#$*&^!!!  
  
Andrew: Anyway, next time, on MOBIUS CHRONICLES, Shadow and Tresunodos square off in hand-to-hand combat! Who will win in this clash of the titans!? Meanwhile, the Armageddon finishes repairs and takes off overseas again to a long-forgotten Black Isle, which was currently inhabited with the rebellion of the Black Island Pirates. And the others start a search for Sonic, which ends up in a face-to-face confrontation with the ultimate lifeform.. Rotor, however, had been watching Tresunodos, so he disappears for now.. and when Knuckles finds the Master Emerald gone, along with the floating abilities of Angel Island, will he be able to find Eggman's vile ship and the Emerald?! Find out, next time on...  
  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
************ 


	7. The Light of Darkness

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE FOLLOWING CHARACTERS: Turlos, Alex, Christopher Aosis and his Minions, Negalith Aosis, etc.. I DO NOT OWN SEGA OR SONIC OR ANY OF THESE THANK YOU VERY MUCH BUH BYE!!...  
  
Sorry for any stupid titles, my brain is frying lately..  
  
Last time we left off, Sonic met face-to-face with an old rival, the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow! The dark hedgehog has gained the Chaos Emeralds and is now reborn as the ultimate life, making him as powerful as an immortal. Robotnik has a new power source, but it still can't quite hold its own yet, especially after the beast Tresunodos almost wiped him out. Knuckles has been having strange dreams the past few days of bizzarre people and beings. And then we cut it off with Shadow getting ready to square off with Tresunodos. Who will win!? Find out today, on...  
  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
[episode 7]  
  
  
{Knothole Camp}  
{0200 hours}  
  
Everyone in camp was asleep, except for Rotor. He was sitting behind some bushes and watching a shining silver knight and a hidious dragon stare eachother down.   
  
  
Shadow charged the hideous Tresunodos, ramming it square in the forehead of its black head. He got hurled back instantly, however, as a wave of fire hit him. The hedgehog shot out of the way just in time to dodge an array of ice, but before he could react a combination of fire and lightning hit him head-on, and sending him sprawling away. He barely had time to recover before he was frozen in a block of ice, which was quickly shattered by a wave of chaotic force that shattered the earth beneath him, and then slammed into the water by a stream of fire. He started to fly up when he suddenly felt thousands of megavolts of electricity surge through him as lightning plowed through the water after him.   
  
The dragon's three heads all cheered in a song of horrific roars, which were silenced as a silver comet hit the beast square in the chest, knocking it down. Shadow crossed his arms as the beast stood up and glared at him, its three heads rising above him. "Pathetic mortal.." hissed the hedgehog as he charged into the creature again, slamming into its front feet then uppercutting its middle head, dodging streams of fire and beams of ice. He ducked down as the beams collided in a large explosion and slammed his feet into the black head's lower neck, then he instantly jumped up as a ball of ice landed, freezing the black head's neck stiff as a rod. It raised up as best as it could and glared at the ice head, shattering the ice as the other two heads snapped at Shadow.   
  
Shadow shot around as all three heads began snapping at him viciously. Then, he began moving so fast it looked like three of him shot out in three different directions as he darted through the three loops of neck. The heads shot out after him a ways in all three directions. They snapped on after-images, then came to a halt and snapped back, banging against eachother. Shadow appeared behind them and busted out laughing at the tangled up knot of dragon necks. "Time to finish this.." he muttered, charging at the mass of scales. He shot up into the fire head, twisting the head full around as the other two heads untangled themselves. The fire head hung limp as the other two started another assault on Shadow.   
  
He dodged the first wave of thunder and ice and charged into the ice head, grabbing its neck and twisting it 360-degrees around once or twice, snapping its neck with ease as he shot out of the way of a ball of black, which hit the ice head and made it decay into dust. It roared and glared at Shadow and the cliff behind him. Shadow got in stance and charged at the beast for the finishing blow. He was soaring straight towards the beast.... and.... wasn't going anywhere. His body hung in midair as if something was preventing him from getting close to the dragon. As he started to fly another way, his entire body stiffened and the aura around him faded. He struggled to break free of whatever was holding him as bolt after bolt of thunder slammed into him. Slowly, Shadow brought his wrists together, ignoring the pain surging throughout his body, and pointed them both at the beast. He felt something drastically trying to pull his arms apart, although nothing was there. Shadow smirked. "This... starts... the cleansing... of this planet..." muttered the shadowy hedgehog, and in a flash of silver, the beast and all the land behind it were destroyed. He watched intently as three gems fell to the ground before flying off towards the Forbidden Forest.   
  
Rotor walked up cautiously to the shallow beach where Tresunodos used to be. He looked around and picked up the three stones, then walked away, making sure there was no trace of anything that would attack him. Meanwhile, on a lookout that was mentioned in the last series, a man with a long black trenchcoat could be seen cursing the silver Shadow. He glared at the land below where the beast used to be, and it shattered, creating a large lake where a small beach used to be.  
  
  
  
"Sonic!!" shouted several voices in the Forbidden Forest. Amy had started a search party for Sonic, who hadn't been seen since last night, and so far there hadn't been a single clue about his whereabouts. The only hint they had was some scattered wood in front of a bush. Meanwhile, under their feet at that very moment, Sonic was bound by strong ropes and surrounded by hundreds of little dark Chaos, many of which had a resemblance to a hedgehog. One of them inched closer and poked him with a stick, then jumped back. There were some mutterings among them as the kid poked Sonic again. The blue hedghehog shouted out "OW!! Quit doin that!!" as he got poked a third time, making all of them back off a bit.   
  
Then Sonic heard the sound of all-too-familiar footsteps as a silver being walked into the room. All the chaos ran up to greet him, before clearing a path so he could reach Sonic. The dark hedgehog's cold, red eyes glared at Sonic as he calmly walked towards the hero, stepping on the water as if it were glass. He reached the island Sonic was bound on and chuckled a bit. "So, Sonic, have you decided to join me yet?" said the hedgehog. Sonic glared at him and kicked him in the leg. Shadow stood there, not even flinching, and slapped Sonic to the ground. "It is your choice, Sonic. Join me, or die with the rest." There was an echoing scream then something fell through the hole in the roof. Shadow looked up a split-second too late as Amy fell on top of him.  
  
  
  
After a long struggle, Shadow finally tossed the bound Amy next to Sonic. "Well, the two who defeated Chaos are here. The girl has been exposed to the negative side once before, Sonic, I think its about time you were." Shadow put one hand on Sonic's forehead, and Sonic's quills started darkening..  
  
  
Meanwhile, over the seas, on a long-gone island taken over by pirates, there was a large party going on.  
  
  
In a large warehouse, there was music blaring, barrels of ale, and hundreds of pirates either dancing, drinking, yelling at eachother, or blabbering and staggaring about, drunk. Suddenly, the whole island started shaking...  
  
  
The pirates that were outside could see what appeared to be, at first glance, a gigantic, quickly-moving black cloud.. Then, they realized the shocking truth that it was a gigantic flying warship.. The ever-present reminder of Mobius' demise cast its dark shadow upon the Black Isle as a huge tractor beam shot down, slowly lowering hundreds of E-100-model fighters, each equipped with a regular gun and a special cannon that hasn't been seeen before. It resembled the cannons those ancient Swatt-Bots used to have, actually.  
  
The people outside ran into the largest building on the island, which was fairly nearby, as three shadowy figures were lowered to the ground..  
  
  
  
Sonic clutched his head in pain as his vision faded into blackness.. Voices rushed through his head, chanting indistinctively. Suddenly, he felt like he was standing on solid ground, and the darkness had faded into white nothingness. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was. Suddenly, cold, bony fingers clasped his shouldars. He jumped forward and glared back behind him, only to find nothing. "Confused, hedgehog?" came a voice behind him. Sonic turned around, only to stare into the nothingness around him. "Wh-Who are you?!" Sonic shouted into the nothingness around him. Sonic turned around to be met face to face with a man wearing all back clothes; Black cowboy-style-hat, black trenchcoat, black shit, black pants, black boots, heck, even a black mask to hide his face.   
  
"Me? I am the Negative Force, Sonic. I contain all the destructive powers of the Chaos Emeralds." said the man, in a dark, raspy, cold voice. "I have come to show you the light."  
"No way!" Sonic said, spin-attacking the man. He went through him, as if the man were an illusion. The hedgehog turned to glare at him, but he was already gone. He looked around, disgruntled. THe man wasn't anywhere in sight... Suddenly, something icey-cold grabbed him and clung to him from behind. Sonic struggled to break free of its grip, but before he could, it went into his body. Sonic shuddered as every inch of his body felt as cold as ice, and at the same time, his skin felt like it was being dipped in molten rock. And before he could get over this horrid feeling, his entire body felt like it was being hurled backwards at 90-MPH! And then, it felt like he hit a body of water-- and looked like it, as he was flying through quickly-darknening grey water --and the impact nearly knocked him out as his back was slammed through the surface. The light from the nothingness area above faded and he couldn't breath. He was surrounded by the water, which was starting to get very thick and adding pressure against him. As he was about to cry out in pain from the water pressure, he broke out of the water and was hurled into the ground. His vision blurred for a moment, then he looked around. He was in the middle of a desert, with a pitch-black oasis of water nearby. Then, the hundreds of pains all overh is body faded. His mind started flooding with chantings again. He couldn't think straight, and had an overall air-headed feeling. He flashed silver for a moment, then black, then gold, as his quills stood up like they do when he's transforming into Super Sonic. His body flashed once more and became silver, and his quills had green highlights much like Shadow's red ones. Then, as his mind cleared just slightly, all the chanting voices in his head shouted out at once;  
  
==Now Wake Up...==  
  
Sonic's eyes flashed open, both a crimson red. His mind cleared, but he felt a horrible blood-lust at the time. He looked around. His body was still bound by some ropes, and he was still sitting next to Amy, who was looking worried at the time, and in front of Shadow, who looked pleased. The dark warrior stood back as Sonic easily broke the ropes like tissue. Shadow smiled and walked up to Amy. Sonic had a weird feeling returning, most likely from his current Negative transformation. It was much like the feeling he had felt back at the Chaos Void (see Mobius Chronicles; Christopher Aosis). And suddenly, he felt strainings on two sides of his body.. Two voices contradicting eachother sounded inside his head, a cold, raspy one yelling "DON'T DO IT, YOU FOOL!!", and a harmonic, angelic voice pleading "Don't give in, fight it!" and suddenly his body flashed gold. Shadow glared at him after the light had faded. "What are you doing, Hedgehog!?" shouted Shadow. Sonic returned the glare, and before Shadow could react, he was pile-driven into the bloody river below.   
  
  
Shadow stood up and glared. The two other hedgehogs were already gone. He shot up into the roof of the cavern and out of the surface, glaring around for the fugitives..  
  
  
Meanwhile...  
In a bizzarre throne room, surrounded by purple mist...  
One figure stood in front of the throne, his long, black trenchcoat and all-black outfit. Two other figures stood to either side of him, one slightly smaller than the other, and cloaked in black hooded robes, and the other a pure shadow with a cape and a crystal staff. In front of them, a figure kneeled down before the one in the black coat.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lord.. The dragon was killed..." said the kneeling woman. The man scowled.   
"And just when I thought the fact that this dimension had gods that ran the place, I find that they are just mere simpletons!!" he shouted. "You are part of my team for a reason, so-called 'god of fate'. You should have the power to stop those little brats!!" His dark voice echoed throughout the void-like dimension.   
"Yes, Your Highness. I'm working on their demise right now." With that, she faded away. The man sat down in his iron throne.   
"Good help is so hard to manipulate these days.." he muttered under his breath. "But I haven't conquered a single one yet! If I have to do this myself, so be it! This dimension shall cower at my feet!! You two, make yourselves useful and possess something!!" he shouted at the two ghostly figures, which soon after disappeared.   
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
Ok... anyway...  
  
Next Time, on MOBIUS CHRONICLES; ARMAGEDDON...  
  
It's another battle episode, for you fighting finatics. The line ups? Armageddon against the Black Isle Pirates, Shadow against Sonic and Knuckles, Turlos against Robotnik... What the heck!? Find out what's going on, next time, on...  
  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
=]\RMAGEDDON= 


	8. Emerald Battle

Disclaimer Thingy: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY THANK YOU VERY MUCH HAVE A NICE DAY WE HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOON!!!  
  
  
  
Last time we left off, several large battles were being set up. And, hey, this series may run a bit short, but I'll make sure to throw in a bit of romance as best as I can for you romance-finatics out there. Bah, I need to think of more ideas. Anyway, this is a pure battle fic, with only enough plot to move the story along. So, expect gore, violance, and possibly the loss of our PG rating (*Shudder*).. As mentioned before, the line-ups are... Armageddon v/s Black Isle, Shadow v/s Sonic, and *gasp* Dulcy appears in the story again!? Anyway, she'll be the first one to encounter a new foe, so stick around as the shadow of death grows larger, here on...  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
[episode eight]  
{Emerald Battle}  
  
  
Over the seas, on the menacing Black Island, a fierce army was storming the outer ruins, ransacking the pirates and ex-soldiers, and destroying everything that stood in their way. And behind these armies, under the middle of the Armageddon's dark shadow, were Robotnik (in his new-and-improved Egg Walker), Metal Sonic (Who has been given a new body armor, making him look more like a metal Shadow), and the viper-mounted wolf mercinary. Robotnik smiled cruelly as the metal snake slithered up beside him and lowered its head. The wolf took off his helmet and jumped down. "Robotnik, sir, tell me again what this is accomplishing?" asked the warrior. Eggman laughed.   
"For one, we need the money to afford to keep my magnificent ship up and running!! And for two, there are plenty of people to turn into my slaves here!!"   
"I thought that's what the Emeralds were for..." the wolf whispered to MS before jumping back on his snake. Metal snickered a bit, making sure his master didn't see it, before taking off to join the battle.  
  
  
  
Alex ran down the hallways, putting his red coat on and brushing his teeth as he went. He jumped down the stairs, which had been annihalated mostly by a couple of misaimed bombs. After jumping down several flights of stairs (and stopping to recover from a misland, which made his toothbrush jab the side of his mouth), the captain made it outside, only to get shot at! The pirate gazed in horror for a minute at the raging war, then drew his rifle and sword and lept into the fight.  
  
Bunny jumped out of the way of another green ray, which hit a pirate behind her and instantly turned him into a robot. She shot her fist up into the robot, smashing it into the wall behind it, then turned around and started mauling the robotic armies. Heads flew (literally), guns fired and swords clashed as countless warriors on both sides were lost. Then, suddenly, the remaining Black Isle armies stopped showing up. The E-102-wannabies kept on marching, raiding every ruin in the island, before the whole Eggman Army, and all its new slaves (which totaled to over 500 slaves), beamed up into the Armageddon.  
  
  
The red ship floated higher and higher, causing all of Black Island to vibrate. And then, the comunications screen popped up, and the face of the infamous Skar appeared on screen (No not the lion Scar, you cartoon-freak!). "Hey, Eggman! That ain't fair, havin' a ship l'that an' all, y'know." said the pirate. Robotnik laughed. "Fair!? Being outnumbered is fair enough odds to me! THis is war, fox-boy, anything goes!"  
"Well, then, I suppose this is fair, too. An' maybe ye'll lern a thing or two 'bout makin' shields a habit."  
  
Eggman glared at him, confused, then suddenly the entire ship shook, then again, and again-- Constant shaking, as a swarm of pirate Destroyers flew in front of the Armageddon, doing a U-Turn and coming back with a swarm of gunfire. Robtnik shouted out orders, and about 1,000 guns of varying shapes and sizes came out of their respective hatches, all turning to aim at the oncoming slaughter, which was now passing in front of Armageddon again with another ship-shaking (not to mention horribly paint-scratching) volley of gunfire. The gigantic red ship rose into the air, above the clouds. A silver snake could be seen slithering out the top of the ship, which sprouted metallic wings and took flight as Armageddon's shields popped up and the pirates shot through all around the ship. Hundreds of Destroyer-ships shot upwards, leaving behind a stream of clouds as they did a loop and ambushed the Armadeddon with ceaseless fire. Then, they started firing with laser cannons, which was having an obvoiusly bad effect on the outer shield. And then, they noticed something was tearing the ships apart..  
  
  
The mercinary, mounted on his large pet snake, were flying through the armies, dodging gunfire and blasting gigantic red beams into the ships. Not to mention Eggman's army of aircraft were now flooding out of the docking bay. Boy, it really is paying to be evil these days, isn't it?  
  
  
The army of pirate ships spread out into groups, either eating away at the Armageddon's shields, which was now constantly moving forward, or blasting the annoying ships that kept coming, and coming, and coming. An array of tentacles latched on to the back of a ship, and in an electric explosion, it ceased to exist. The flying snake tore through the flames, as the vicious mercinary stood on its back, lashing his tentacles out at another target.  
  
Meanwhile, in blurs of yellow light (from electricity), a metallic hedgehog could be seen tearing into the ships with an endless fury of homing attacks. The robotic terror soon got slammed into Armageddon in an unlucky laser blast, and was out cold from the impact. Another blur of tentacles wiped out another ship, but he soon got hit head-on with a rather large battleship. Although it seemed a mere lifeboat compared to Armageddon, it could still hold its own in a real fight. The wolf looked through the front window to see a fox laughing at him, who waved as the ship shot forward. The mercinary rolled back behind the ship, his snake desperately trying to catch up (seeing as it got hurled backwards by the impact), and tore a hole open with his tentacles. He jumped through, easily knocking out the backup crew, and ran into the bridge.   
  
Suddenly, a metallic fist slammed into his legs, knocking him down, and a sword lifted his head up to face the pirate captain's. "One false move, an' i's g'bye for yer head." threatened Alex, barely making a cut in his neck. Suddenly, Alex tripped and was hung upside down by a powerful, metalic tentacle. Bunny soon met the same fate. The wolf hurled them both into a wall and pressed them up against it.   
"Look, you two numbskulls, if you want to die, it's fine with me.." snarled the wolf. "But I myself will get by with as much betrayal as I can without cutting into my pay." He sent surges of electricity through their body, knocking them both out, and jumped to the controls, latching a tentacle into the panal and taking over the ship.   
  
  
  
Sonic and Amy ran through the forest as fast as they could, desperately trying to flee from the power-crazed Shadow. They had been running for hours now, and they could still hear obsanities and rantings from the dark hedgehog. After a short while, Sonic ran out of ring energy, and collapsed, his quills turning blue again. He quicky ran to collect more rings around him. And needless to say, in a matter of seconds, a stream of silver could be seen charging towards them. Right as Sonic got 50 rings back, he was rammed backwards by Shadow, the silver comet. In a clash of power, and in many flashes of silver and gold, the two stood locked in a tie-up. Suddenly, Shadow smiled, and shouted out two words that were going to change the entire battle around them;  
"CHAOS CONTROL!!"  
In a flash of green, the two disappeared into another dimension.  
  
  
Meanwhile, far away, the Egg Carrier could be seen fleeing from battle, taking off at blinding speeds. The ship Alex had been driving had wiped out all of Eggman's armies, and then landed, and the Eggcarrier-style warship beamed up the beaten and bruised mercinary, who had been supposidly ambushed and didn't stand a chance. And now, the three sat in the meeting room, talking about the failed mission.  
  
(Author's Note: This would take ages to type in as a normal scene, so please, I beg of you, let me type this in as a chat-room-style thing... THANK YOU!!)  
  
**Eggman bites into another drumstick, mumbling. He obvoiusly hated defeat.*  
[Eggman] What happened!? We were so close -- **slams fists into the table** -- SO CLOSE to victory!!  
  
[Wolf] I told you, they had some kind've super-warrior there! None of us here could have stood up to it!  
  
[MS] I say it was your fault, you stupid mercinary.  
  
[Wolf] WHAT!?  
[MS] Yeah, if you had've watched by back better, I would've wiped them all out! And it was YOUR bright idea to go charging into battle the way you did, and tear into a ship you didn't even know!  
[Wolf] Well how was I supposed to know it wasn't full of pathetic fighters like YOU!?  
  
**MS and Wolf glare viciously at eachother.*  
  
[Eggman] Idiots!! Stop arguing!! *grabs more food from a servant's tray* According to my radar, the Emeralds are currently in use. The only thing we have left to do is wait for that hedgehog to run out of energy, then we nab the Chaos Emeralds and boost our power to its fullest extent!!  
[Wolf] Question!  
[Eggman] What!?  
[Wolf] If you put that much juice in this machine, won't it overheat the system?  
[Eggman] What are you talking about!? If my grandfather could harness the emeralds, then so can I!!  
[MS] But that was on a colony twice as big as a moon! And besides, the cannon backfired after the seven emeralds were put in, remember?  
[Eggman] Grrr.... You will see soon enough!! If this thing doesn't work, not only will I triple our mercinary's pay, but I'll even give you every bit of money he does, MS!!  
  
(Back to normal)  
  
The two villian's eyes were replaced with dollar signs at the thought of what Eggman just said. Robotnik laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, boys. Remember, I am the greatest scientific genius in the world, and I built this ship!!" He started laughing maniacally, then slowed down as he saw the others staring at him like he was a moron. Robotnik cleared his throat. "Ahem.... Back to plotting, then..."  
  
  
  
  
meanwhile, miles away....  
  
In a hidden cove where a dragon's nest lay..  
  
Anyone that happened to be there could see a giant, green dragon asleep, which would be a great privalidge, as very few have ever seen dragons before. Then again, few enjoyed seeing one asleep, as dragons have a snore to match their massiveness.   
  
"So, this is Mobius' dragon..." muttered a voice nearby. "Looks pretty pathetic to me." A shadowy figure walked towards the sleeping dragon and examined it, not fazed at all by the loud snoring. "Well, either way, she'd make a good ally. My last pet didn't survive dimension-travel.." He waved his hand over the dragon's head, hoping to manipulate it. Suddenlt, a giant eye opened up and stared at him.   
  
"AHHH!!! A BUG!!!" yelled the dragon, sending a wall of fire into the man. He stood there, singed slightly, and scowled. Dulcy's entire body started lifting into the air, surrounded by a dark glow, and she was hurled into the stone wall behind her. The man in the black trenchcoat waved his hand the other way, and the dragon shot off the wall and into another. "Don't you dare do that again." he muttered under his breath. "You obviously aren't a good ally.. so you will die, along with the rest of those fools. But I do so hate to bloody my hands with dragon's blood. I will leave that to my accomplis." In a flash of light, the man disappeared, and Dulcy fell to the ground. She shrugged and fell back asleep, thinking it to be a dream. (Boy, guess dragons are pretty pathetic these days, huh?)  
  
  
  
Deep in the depths of another infinate dimension, a dark figure could be seen staring into a crystal ball, watching two hedgehogs stare off in a dimension full of rings. "Well, well, looks like you've done quite a good job, goddess." muttered the man. A woman bowed towards him, and disappeared through the floor. A cloaked figure appeared next to the dark man.   
"Sir.. our other ally is currently preparing an attack. If it works, we will have a great ally on our side, that can lead to us gaining great powers."  
"Great! Who shall we be adding this time?" asked the man.  
"Well, I did my homework, read through the libraries, and finally found some information about another ancient Mobian god called Father Time. Rather childish, I know, your lordship, but he is quite powerful if he exists."  
"And... the girl?"  
"......"  
"You didn't find her yet, have you...!?" growled the dark man. The cloaked man cringed.  
"I-I'm sorry, your Highness... I've tried everything... The only time I've seen her here, she ran through a bush and disappeared.. She may have fallen through a hole..."  
"Your follower, Syko, he's still around, is he not? Send that imbocile out to get her. I'm sure he'd love new prey. But make sure he doesn't kill her. She is the only other one who has the qualifications to join us.. Few have seen the dark powers of chaos... Once she is on our side, nothing will stand in our way.. Boys, prepare for our first successful conquest..."  
  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
  
Hey folks, next time on Mobius Chronicles, get ready for a clash of two great powers as Sonic and Shadow have a rematch in the Secret Zone!! And see what happens when Knuckles and the pair of two-tailed foxes have to bodyguard Amy in a wild hunt, because the energy-draining Syko is back for more!! And I might even throw in a new character, just t' confuse you ^_^.... Next time, on..  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
  
  
  
  
  
... Um... Please R/R... beacuse I LOVE reviews!! (And besides, I made a bet with Skar that I'd get ten reviews by the end of this year, so for the love of my twenty bucks, review!!) 


	9. Clash of Power

Disclaimer.... um.... thing...:  
Why must I go through with this each and every episode...  
I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY!! ALL CHARACTERS LIKE SONIC AND TAILS AND KNUCKLES (etc.) ARE TRADEMARKED AND OWNED BY SEGA!!! THANK YOU!!!   
  
______________________  
/ / \ \  
/ / __ __ \ \  
|| [ \__/ ] ||  
|| | |\ /| | ||  
|| | | || || ||  
|| /_ | |_] |_\ OBIUS ||  
|| ____ ||   
|| / / \\ ||  
|| || ||  
|| \\::::::::// HRONICLES ||  
||______________________||  
] ]\ R M A G E D D O N [  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
  
(Aww, shyaddup! It's my first attempt at this kinda art!)  
(Author Note) I will warn you ahead of time, this one will be a long episode, mainly dealing with battles. And.. Hey, is that the moon up there? Why is it blue tinted? Oh well, on with the story..)  
  
Last Time, on MOBIUS CHRONICLES; Armageddon, the gigantic warcraft met its match against the Black Island Pirates. Looks like they're pretty much toast untill Eggman gets ahold of those Chaos Emeralds. As for Dulcy, she had a run-in with a strange telekenetic, but just fell back asleep like nothing happened. Wow, the power of dragons. And Sonic and Shadow were about to square off, under the watchful eyes of the one who controlled Christopher Aosis. What kind of sinister plot is this man hiding? Who is he after, and to what purpose? Find out today!!  
  
  
  
Sonic glared at Shadow, sweat covering his face. They had been dueling for about five minutes now, and so far neither had any leverage against the other. They shot off in a loop to collect more rings -- After all, this is the Secret Zone, full of rings, and the first home of the Chaos Emeralds -- and the two shot into eachother, knocking eachother backwards and down onto one of the many rotating platforms.   
Shadow quickly stood, as Sonic jumped back into the air, charging downward into Shadow like a meteor. The dark hedgehog jumped out of the way as Sonic slammed through the platform and into the rotating shrine. Shadow jumped in after collecting more rings, and rammed into Sonic, knocking him through some walls -- not outside the shrine, mind you. Sonic jumped up to dodge another charge, and Shadow slammed into the bumpers behind Sonic, getting ricochet backwards into a wall, and slammed through it. Shadow attempted to stand, but the whole shrine was rotating, so he quickly lost balance and fell over backwards as Sonic plowed through from below, uppercutting him in the face and sending the dark warrior careening through the roof of the small room and into another set of bumpers, ricochetting Shadow every which way. Sonic shot upwards to collect rings before Shadow got them all, then rammed into him, hurling him backwards. Shadow smirked and shot out of the shrine, flying all around and collecting rings. Sonic soon shot out of the same hole, but was slammed back into the shrine by yellow Chaos Spears. As Sonic recovered from the blow, Shadow charged down, holding twenty rings in one hand, which faded as another array of Chaos Spears jabbed into Sonic, knocking him into the small room where the red Chaos Emerald used to lie.   
  
  
Sonic jumped up again and shot through the walls, quickly charging Shadow, but was knocked backwards once more by a ray of Chaos Spears. His fur stopped glowing and eventually he hit the block wall hard, falling to the ground in a blue blur. He stood up and quickly ran to collect more rings, making great use of the light dash, and shot back into the air as Super Sonic as a yellow bolt struck the ground. Shadow turned to strike Sonic again, but was hurled backwards as Sonic rammed him through the wall and out of the rotating shrine. Shadow kicked the blue hedgehog off and then quickly shot upwards at him with an uppercut. Sonic sidestepped (in midair, which looked quite comical actually), but was quickly met with Shadow's boot as the dark hedgehog hurled his foot into Sonic's gut, knocking the air out of him. He then immediantly clasp his hands together, slamming them into the back of Sonic's neck and sending the heroic hedgehog hurling into another rotating shrine, busting through the roof/wall. Shadow dashed through the hole and stood in stance, crossing his arms as Sonic stood up. "So, blue hedgehog, I give you one more chance. Join me, and help me filter the pollution from this planet, or defy me and die with the rest of them." Sonic spat at the dark warrior, who scowled and slowly lowered to the ground. As he landed on the rotating platform, he fell to his knees, clutching his head.  
  
Voices rushed through his head, dark, sinister voices yelling desperately at him. "Collect rings, you fool!!" hissed the voices in his head. "Or you lose your power for good!!" Shadow stood up weakly, but got pinned back down by Sonic. "Wake up!! Wake up, you imbecile!!" shouted the voice. Shadow's eyes shot open, as one last cry of agony rushed through his head. His body darkened, and faded back to the way it always was. The Chaos Emeralds fell to the ground, colored but extremely dark. Sonic picked up the bunch, Shadow included, and used Chaos Control for the second time in his life, leaving the dimension, exhausted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile... back down in the Forbidden Forests...  
  
  
Amy screamed and ran through the forests, using her hammer to jump occasionally and dodge an attack. Hovering behind her, and going almost twice as fast as she was, pursued the hideous, dark-blue-tinted, transparent monstrosity, formerly known as Syko. It tore through trees without flinching, and snapped at her heels. "Someone help!!" she shouted, running past a couple of foxes -- She didn't quite catch who they were, as she was going too fast -- and then she turned around, jumped, and ran the other way, leaving Syko to ram head-on into a rock wall. The pink hedgehog ran as fast as she could, but tripped over a tree stump and fell over. Turning around, she faced the gigantic blue beast, hissing at her. And suddenly, in a flash of green, the monstrosity was shot away with a laser beam. Christin jumped in where the monster used to be. The beast roared and started slowly hovering towards them. Then, it stopped, looking upwards, watching curiously as two miniature, cylinder-shaped objects fell in front of him... and then two flares shot at him as the napalm bombs exploded. He ran around, on fire, hissing angrily as Tails hovered to the ground from above. The two foxes laughed and took a bow at the beast, making it madder as the foxes grabbed Amy by the arms and lifted her away to safety. The beast hissed and slowly hovered after the group, but was stopped as his whole body paralyzed and slowly descended to the ground. A man in a long, black trenchcoat stood before him.   
"Now, Syko.." he scolded. "I know Christopher said you were disobedient, but I expected much more than that. Now listen to my orders and go capture the girl, you fool." He slapped the beast for disobedience, and it hissed angrily at him before sniffing the air and tearing through the woods.  
  
  
  
Off in the deepest, solomnest, most secreded area of the Forbidden Forest...  
  
  
Two knocked-out hedgehogs lay around an emerald shrine of some sort. You know, those statues that you saw from SA2.. if you played it.. Anyway.. the darker body stirred a bit, and stood up. Shadow looked around. "Wh... where am I...?" he asked. "Last thing I remembered was careening down to Earth..." He noticed the emerald shrine and walked over to it, examening it, as a glowing flute of rainbowish color appeared in his left hand. He held it up to his mouth and played an unearthly tune on it. Nothing happened...  
  
"Piece of junk!!" he yelled, kicking the statue. He clutched his foot in pain and jumped up and down. "Oww!! Stupid--" Shadow shouted out several profanities at the statue. His body was extremely sore from the battle. He heard giggling and rustling nearby, and glared into some bushes. Shadow moved over to the bushes and pushed them aside, only to find....  
  
Nothing.   
  
He heard more rustling behind him, and stomped over to the other end of the cove. Not a trace of fear could be seen in him; Either he was very brave, or a complete moron. The hedgehog pulled away the bushes and stared straight into....  
  
Nothing again.  
  
"Hey!!" he yelled. "This isn't funny, you twerp.. If you don't show yourself this instant, I'm going to cut down the entire forests around me and kill you!!" Shadow heard more giggling nearby, then a loud roaring noise in the distance. He looked down and noticed the shadows of three flying objects, and looked up, spotting Tails and Christin, with Amy in tow. Suddenly, something grabbed his ankles and tripped him, and he heard loud giggling as he jumped up, only to see no one except the knocked-out blue hedgehog near the Emerald statue.. thing....  
  
Then, he heard a scream and more rustling as a young (young as in almost adult young, not like Tails' age..) fox jumped out of the bushes and behind Shadow. (By the way, when I say fox, I don't mean it was walking on four legs. And it had one tail, not two.) The dark hedgehog turned around and glared at the fox, before turning to face the giant energy-sapping beast Syko, who was obvoiusly tailing Amy.   
  
He laughed and jumped up quickly, home-attacking him in the head rapidily, then jumped backwards, landing perfectly on the small statue. As he did this, however, the blue beast slammed its feet into Shadow's face, hurling him backwards into a rock. And trust me on this one, getting kicked by feet that big is like getting slammed in the face with a punching bag moving 20 Mph, so IT HURTS. Shadow got back up as best as he could, and turned into a rapidily spinning ball, charging energy. Meanwhile, the young fox ran up to the monster and lept up, kicking it square in the jaw and knocking it back a bit. It turned and hissed, and had obvoiusly absorbed the blow for the most part, and started to slowly glide towards her. Shadow was approaching from behind the beast, little green sparks of energy flowing around him as the fox jabbed Syko multiple times in the gut. Shadow then shot forward as a yellow streak, smashing into the blue freak hundreds of times. It backed off, getting crushed by Shadow's relentless assault, and finally carefully aimed a back claw at Shadow, catching him and sapping his energy. And although he was sure he had him, he wasn't gaining any power from the creature.. Shadow slowly faded. Syko hissed angrily at the after image as a flaming kick shot him between the legs. The beast bent over, clutching in pain. Actually, it was a rather comical sight, seeing a beast of such statue bending over double from a kick in the unmentionable. Then, a horrific sight was seen next as Syko shot upwawrds, charging downwards at the two. And then....  
  
  
A giant bubble surrounded him, ensnaring the beast. "Encore!!" shouted a gruff voice from nearby. Suddenly, from the walls of the bubble came hundreds of black miniature bubbles from inside, shooting into Syko and obviously dealing a great deal of pain. And then, when his entire body was blackened, the blackness shot outwards into the walls of the bubble, filling it with darkness. And then, in a small pop, it made a tiny explosion and the blue creature fell to the ground. It stood up barely as a sorceror (complete with dark green robes) walked out of the bushes, pointing his green, crystal staff at Syko. "Leave them alone, Beast. You are not allowed to show your face to any others."   
  
The beast hissed threateningly at the man. But, oh when will people learn, you should never anger a sorceror. The sorceror scowled at Syko and held his staff up into the sky, and suddenly a thunderbolt fell down into Syko, and in a flash (literally) of lightning, the beast was gone. The man took a bow towards the confused Shadow. "And you would be?"  
"Shadow." said the hedgehog, fearless as usual. Or maybe senseless as usual, after all, he just saw this guy control the elements with the greatest of ease!  
"Shadow, huh? Call me Negalith. Negalith Aosis. A-- Don't ask, I had cruel parents." sighed the man. He took one more bow as he walked back into the forest and faded away. Shadow watched him, confused, then remembered that pesky fox and glared around, about to tell him/her off. The fox was gone.  
  
Shadow kicked the ground, then felt into his pockets. (Don't ask how animals have pockets. Shadow's the ultimate life form, dang it! How can you be the ultimate life if you don't have anywhere to put your cash?) "Agh!!" He yelled out numerous obsanities at the fox, who had stolen his wallet, and tore into the forest.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in another dimension...  
  
  
A dark, sinister man watched irritably in his crystal ball as Tails and Christin soared away, Amy in tow. He slammed his fists into the arm rests of his throne. "How did this happen?! How did you imbeciles let the girl escape!?" he yelled angrily. "I even taught you one of my greatest spells, and she still escaped!!"  
"I'm.. sorry.... your lordship.." Christopher Aosis said. "But I will try to possess Shadow to do it. He has great power, as you have seen. I'm sure he would do it, for the power."  
With that, the cloaked man disappeared back into Mobius' forbidden forests, pursuing Shadow..  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
Author's Note:   
Ok, so I might be bringing too many characters into the fray.. But, hey, I got big plans for every new character that is added. That or maybe I'll just use them as characters to bite the dust. ^_^... Anyway, if anyone would like me to revamp some of the old battles, or maybe this one, please E-Mail or Review a request, and make sure to list the episode number and series. (Such as the series being Christopher Aosis, and the episode being 20) AND for the next episode on, I'll hopefully upgrade to Word Processor!! Wow!!  
  
  
  
Next time, on Mobius Chronicles; Armageddon, Antione finally pulls his nose out of the books and shocks the other Knothole villiagers with a new discovery, and Sonic finally gets back to the campsite! Meanwhile, Knuckles brings some researched information and a warning, and Shadow continues his pursuit after the thief that stole his wallet. And expect some humor from the fat guy when Robotnik finds all the jewels he stole from Black Isle stolen!! Boy, I'm sure everyone here can guess who stole the jewels. No, really, guess. Can't get it? Well, find out what all happens, next time on...  
  
Mobius Chronicles  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
  
  
  
  
30th Episode Extra!!  
  
Hey, folks!! For anyone that may be keeping track, this is the Ninth Episode of Armageddon. Now, throw in the 21 eps of Christopher Aosis, and you got.. 30 Episodes of Mobius Chronicles!! So, we're going to throw in this song just for the heck of it and by the way as a disclaimer I own nothign that may be mentioned in this song because I'm making up as I go like I am this disclaimer and I might include a brand name that I DO NOT own thank you! And I DO NO OWN FRIENDS!! HWAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
(In tune of Jingle Bells, with guest star Phoebe [from Friends]singing)  
  
  
Dashing through the streets,  
In his stupid flyin' thing..  
Over cars he goes,  
Hear his evil laugh ring!  
  
Then his stomach urched,  
As he sorted through nicks and nacks..  
Then he saw a horrid sight,  
He was out of super X-Lax!!  
  
  
Hahahah,  
Ho ho ho!  
Eggman's really sick!  
That guy needs some x-lax fast,  
Or BOOM goes Robotnik!  
  
  
  
[Sonic] Uh... th-thank you, Phoebe.. We hope to see you again soon...  
[Phoebe] Hey! I got another song! Wanna hear it?  
[All] NO!!  
[Phoebe] .... oh.  
  
See you next time, on MOBIUS CHRONICLES!! 


	10. Thief!

DISCLAIMER:  
I OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC ALRIGHT!? ALRIGHT!! I ALSO DO NOT OWN WHOS LINE IS IT ANYWAY!!! OK THANK YOU!!  
  
  
  
Last time, on Mobius Chronicles; Armageddon, Sonic and Shadow quared off, and thank goodness for Sonic that Shadow had some sort of panic attack... or something. Anyway, not too far afterwards, Amy was rescued from the pursuing Syko. And then, soon afterward, Shadow had a run in with a fox, and the group just happened to be in Syko's rampaging path. After a quick battle, and some help from the mysterious sorceror Negalith Aosis, the beast retreated, and Shadow breathed easy -- Only to find that the fox was gone, along with his money!! Find out what happens next, today, on...  
  
______________________  
/ / \ \  
/ / __ __ \ \  
|| [ \__/ ] ||  
|| | |\ /| | ||  
|| | | || || ||  
|| /_ | |_] |_\ OBIUS ||  
|| ____ ||   
|| / / \\ ||  
|| || ||  
|| \\::::::::// HRONICLES ||  
||______________________||  
] ]\ R M A G E D D O N [  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
[Episode 10; Thief!!]  
  
  
  
Shadow started picking up his walking pace, and then started jogging. The yellow jets in his shoes activated, and he ran at top speed, as fast (if not faster) as Sonic could run. "Where are you, you little thief!?" his smooth, cold voice shouted out. "Come out and show yourself!!" As he said this, he looked in front of him a split second too late as a vine lifted off the ground, tripping him by the ankles and causing him to disgracefully fall on his face. He heard a familiar, mocking laugh as the fox jumped down from above. The bandit wore all white, with a hood and mask to cover its face. "Speed isn't everything, boy." laughed the fox, who then jumped upwards back into the trees. To be dead trees, they gave quite good coverage, which was due mostly to the density of the branches and really the density of the entire forest. Shadow jumped up, kicked up moss, and shot off in the direction the fox went.  
  
The dark hedgehog tore through the woods, yelling out at the thief as he occasionally saw a fox's figure leap between trees. Suddenly, something fell on top of him. The two plunged down a hill -- thankfully not hitting any trees -- and came to a stop in the middle of a field. The fox had Shadow pinned to the ground. Good, too. Shadow struggled to get up. "Say uncle!" commanded the fox, keeping the hold. Shadow scowled and suddenly jumped up and out of the thief's grip, whirling around her with blinding speed and finally knocking the fox down on its face. The bandit turned to face him and ripped off its cloak, revealing black, slightly torn blue jeans and a blue jean-material vest. "Alright, you jerk, now I mean business!" snapped the thief. Shadow almost laughed as he crossed his arms.   
"You? What do you think you can do to the world's ultimate life?" he said mockingly. Then, in a matter of seconds, he was bending over double from one precise kick in the manhood. Ow.  
  
The fox summersaulted backwards, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him backwards. Shadow jumped back up as fast as he could (hey, not even the ultimate lifeform can shrug off a combo like that!)  
and... the woman was nowhere in sight. He turned around, and still saw nothing. He heard some rustling and dashed towards the noise. Shadow jumped over some bushes, and....  
  
Landed on a snare, which caught his ankle and send him upwards. Several swears left his mouth as he felt the branch above him shake slightly. "Need some help, so-called "Ultimate Life"?" laughed the thief. She attached her own rope to the branch and carefully brought herself down to eye level with Shadow. The hedgehog swiped at her a couple of times, to no avail. The thief busted out laughing. "I take that as a no." she said, before quickly ascending the rope. "Hey, I taught you a lesson today; Look before you leap!" With that, she disappeared into the woods. Shadow grunted angrily, struggling to get down.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Knothole Camp...  
  
  
  
Tails and Christin swooped down, dropping off Amy. "Thanks, guys." she said, landing gracefully on one foot as the foxes hovered to the ground nearby. "What were you two doing in the woods, anyway?"  
Tails' fur seemed a bit oranger than usual at this, but Antione interrupted the conversation as he ran up to the camp and called for everyone to come together.  
  
  
"I have been studying in ze library for months now." he said, standing on a log in front of everyone. "And I have made a discovery. Knothole Villiage, this camp, and all of us are on and from Mobius. Right?"  
Everyone looked at eachother and a murmur came up, followed by silence as they looked oddly at Antione for asking such an idiotic question. "Well, Station Square is on what planet?" he asked the group. They shrugged, and a couple of the mobians guessed with a shout of "Mobius?". Antione shook his head. "No, its on a planet called 'Earth'."  
"Now that you mention it," said someone in the back, "I remember hearing some news about the two being only an ocean apart!"  
"Yeah!" another voice shouted. "How are we on a seperate planet then?"  
  
Antione sighed. He hadn't expected this question. But he was sure they were on different planets... if only he had a little more evidence..  
  
  
  
In another dimension, sitting in a throne on a suspended, black crystal platform, stood the mysterious master of Christopher Aosis. He sat and glared at the ball, then back at his watch. Suddenly, Aosis faded in, dragging with him the god of time. The man in the black trenchcoat bid Aosis farewell and turned to face the god. And in a flash of energy, the god lost his golden glow of power, which traveled up the other man's arm and into his eyes, which flashed gold for a second before returning back to their cold, ice blue. Then, in a matter of minutes, the "god of time" ceased to exist..  
  
  
  
  
Later That Night, deep in the Forest..  
  
  
  
Shadow sighed, highly irritated, again. He'd been hanging up here for hours, and was getting quite dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. Suddenly, he felt the branch shake a bit. "Learned your lesson, Ultimate Life?" called down a familiar voice. "Or do ya need to hang around a little longer?"  
"My name is Shadow! Get it right!" he shouted. The fox had returned once before, then left, and had called him the so-called Ultimate Life every time she'd seen him. He felt the branch shake a bit more, and sighed. "Well, there she goes, leaving me here to hang again.." The black hedgehog mumbled, then heard a cutting noise...   
"Goin' down?" asked the fox, who jumped down and landed below Shadow -- except a little to the right. Shadow looked up, and suddenly wished he could have just hung there as the rope snapped and he fell to the ground, out cold....  
  
  
  
  
Shadow jumped up as he awoke, and looked around. He had been out cold for an hour or so, but it was still dark outside. He was inside a small cave of some sort. Not bothering to figure out what was going on, he ran outside, back into the forests, keeping a mental map of where he'd been. After running for several hours, he made it back to where the Chaos Emeralds were. He'd hidden them, in case Sonic woke up, you see. Which was a wise choice for him, as Sonic was nowhere to be found. And then, suddenly, he heard engines wailing in the distance...  
  
  
  
  
Amy sat on a log, looking up at the blue-tinted moon. Nothing was making any sense lately. She was living a normal life in Station Square untill a month or so ago! The young girl had been coming back to her apartment after shopping, but was cut short when a cloaked figure and several of his lackeys had appeared and captured her. That's when Sonic -- who was her self-preclaimed 'boyfriend' -- had come to rescue her. Then, somehow, she'd ended up a planet away! On Mobius! Not even the moon was the right color tonight. Sure, it was mostly white, but there was a thin, blue crescent on the left of it. She'd heard rumor of a dark warrior that appeared once every blue moon, but because blue moons didn't exist, it was considered just another wive's tale. But somehow, the moon was turning blue. As I said earlier, nothing was making any sense.   
  
  
She turned quickly as she heard a twig snap, and was met face to face with..  
  
"Sonic!" she shouted, running up to him. She wrapped her around him in a tight hug, before slapping him. "Ow!" shouted the blue hedgehog. "What was that for?"  
"That was for disappearing like that for so long!" she said irritably. "And this is for coming back." She kissed him on the cheek before he could dodge. Sonic froze. Amy laughed and ran back into camp to tell everyone Sonic was back. The blue hedgehog stood there, frozen. The only thing that woke him from the trance was a sudden, violent earth quake.. The ground shook voilently, and then the hedgehog looked up in horror. There, hundreds of feet above the ground miles away, blocking the moon, was the ever-familiar warship.  
  
And this time it was ready to wipe them out.  
  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
  
  
Don't you people hate me? Anyway, I better lay down the news now. Unless I do otherwise, the Thanks list will be added into the Credits, which will appear at the end of this series about ten episodes away or something like that. BUT, I will take this moment for a quick thanks.  
  
Thank you FanFiction.Net for postin' my fics  
Thank you Adam Cannon for postin' my fics on your site and giving me my start ^_^  
THank you to all you great people who reviewed, please check the Reviews and read their names! I thank every last one of'em!  
Thank you Andrew for inspiring yourself to write this fic based on Sonic ^_^*..  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME, ON MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
  
  
The final bout with Eggman begins!! Will they be annihalated by the warship, or will they win, only to find the true Armageddon is soon to come?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON...  
  
  
  
[Mobius Chronicles]  
=]\ R M A G E D D O N= 


	11. The War

Disclaimer: Jeeze, I"ll repeat once more, I guess. I OWN NOTHING OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! THANK YOU!!!  
  
  
  
Last time we left off, Shadow was having, ah, a bit of girl trouble. And now, it seems he's about to reunite with the Chaos Emeralds as the Armageddon's engines are roaring overhead, shaking the earth around them. Looks like we're up to one last bout with Robotnik. Who will come out alive? Fasten your seatbelts, kids, this one may take a while..  
Consider this a consolation for all the short episodes we've made in the past, like Episode Six of Christopher Aosis. This episode spans for atleast three episodes worth, most likely more.  
  
  
  
______________________  
/ / \ \  
/ / __ __ \ \  
|| [ \__/ ] ||  
|| | |\ /| | ||  
|| | | || || ||  
|| /_ | |_] |_\ OBIUS ||  
|| ____ ||   
|| / / \\ ||  
|| || ||  
|| \\::::::::// HRONICLES ||  
||______________________||  
] ]\ R M A G E D D O N [  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
[Episode 11; The War]  
  
  
  
  
Sonic and the others were gathered together in the largest tent at camp. The Armageddon was slowly flying towards them, and though it was miles away, it could easily be seen coming. Sally stood in the middle of the huddle inside. "Alright," she said, "we have no idea what we're up against, so we'll need only the best to get this done to prevent casualties. All the others should stay well hidden. Any voulenteers to come with us?"  
  
Sonic stepped forward. "You kiddin', Sal'? There's no way I'm missin' this kinda fun!" he said with a smirk. "Not everyday I get to trash Eggman."   
Amy stood up next, wordlessly pulling out her hammer. Tails and Christine had to voulenteer, as they both had an arsenal of weaponry needed to take out the defenses. Rotor voulenteered, but said he'd join them later, and they may not recognize him. When they asked why, he said he was going to get Dulcy to help out. "Anyone else?" asked Sally, a bit desperately.   
"If it means getting the Master Emerald back, I'm in." Knuckles said, coming in out of nowhere. "And I'm sure Rouge will join when she hears about the treasure involved."  
  
"Alright, I guess we'll figure something out." said Sally. "Everyone else, find shelter. Let's go." As soon as they walked out of the tent, Sally was met face to face with an old friend.. "Bunny!" she shouted. "What are you doing here?"  
"What, you think y'all can have a party without lil' ol' me?" she said, turning her left arm and lower body robotic again. "Besides, how do y'all expect to attack ol' tub-o-lard when you can't even fly?"   
  
As she said this, several small pirate destoyers, hovering about five feet off the ground, slowly moved in from the surrounding woods. Suddenly, a white, cloaked figure jumped out of the woods. "You fellows ain't attackin' Robotnik without me, are you?" said the thief. Sonic walked over to her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Mind your own business, furball. I just got a bone to pick with Ivo." said the thief, jumping into one of the destroyers without waiting for consent. Sally shrugged, "Well, we need all the help we can get..", and climbed aboard another destroyer.   
  
  
After a minute or so, the small army was loaded and ready. The pirate army slowly lifted out of the woods, their true number now revealed as hundreds of hidden ships slowly hovered upwards. They shot off towards the Armageddon, and started fire...  
  
The troupe of ships shot a huge array of lasers and missiles upon the ship, and one of them dropped off Knuckles, who clung to the edge of Armageddon just as the protruding shields came on above him. Thank goodness the shields didn't coat the outside of the ship. He used his spiked knuckles to climb to the top, and met up with his rival, Rouge. She smirked. "Hey there, treasure hunter. After your Emerald again?"   
"You could say that." he shrugged, looking around for a door or hatch or something. The red echidna found what he was looking for and ran up to the hatch. He looked up as he opened the hatch, and saw the army of pirate destroyers let loose another barrage of lasers. He jumped down the hatch and pulled out a radio, as Rouge soon joined him.  
  
"This is Knuckles, I'm in the ship, over." he called quietly to the transmitter.   
"This is Sally. Knuckles, according to Tails, you need to find the ship's shield generators and either destroy them or deactivate them. Over."  
  
"Got it. Over and out." said the echidna. "You with me, Rouge?" he started to say, then turned around and saw she had already left to find some treasure. "Great.." He ran off to find the generators, making sure not to be seen.   
  
An hour later, Eggman's army of jets had been terrorizing the destroyers, and shot down a good 35% of them. Knuckles said that he couldn't get to the generators, they were too heavily guarded. Thus, all they could do was try to break the powerful shields. Suddenly, roaring could be heard in the distance as a large beast could be seen flying towards them at break-neck speeds. The green dragon opened her mouth and blasted the Armageddon with a bolt of lightning before doing a U-Turn and tailing the ship. As she attacked the shields with a constant array of flames, another bolt shot upwards into the shields as a white-scaled dragon shot upwards, diving down to meet Dulcy. The two dragons caught up to Armageddon and circled it, blasting it with constant lightning and fire. The first layer of shields fizzled into nothing. Suddenly, Armageddon began returning fire and the smaller ships were starting to home in on the pair of beasts, thus forcing them to divert their aim and attention from attacking shields. And then, something happened that no one could have expected..  
  
  
A streak of silver shot out of the woods and flared into the shields, then darted in front of the ship, easily going five times faster. The silver figure held his hands out towards the ship, palms facing, and shot a giant silver beam into the shields. Three layers of it shattered instantly as another beam fired, instantly disabling all but one layer. He shot through several of Eggman's ships, and grabbed one by a loose part, swinging it around and hurling it into the shields. As soon as the last layer took some damage, Shadow charged into it, and in a flash of light the shield was no more. Then, he went to help get rid of the pests, along with the dragons. The destroyers landed on the ship -- after all, this was war, you ask questions later -- and let out the reinforcements. Several ships landed around them as wind shields, and soon the small Knotholean army was met with Knuckles inside the ship.  
  
"Alright," Sally said, "here's the plan. Knuckles, you take Christine and Tails and find what keeps this ship's security ticking. If there's any security doors, open them, and try to disable all automatic defenses. The fox we met ealier has already left to find Eggman, but I doubt she'll be able to. I'll use my computer to try to locate him. Sonic, Amy, come with me in case we run into trouble. If this works, this ship will be scrap by the end of the day. Bunny, you and Alex release any prisoners, and try to wipe out all the robots you see. If anyone runs into Robotnik, Metal Sonic, or the strange mercinary Knuckles told us about, immediately call the others for assistance. Do not try to take them on your own. We've only got one shot at this, so let's try not to foul up. Move out!" The group split up, Knuckles and the foxes leaving to find the security room, Sally and the two hedgehogs staying behind to try and track Eggman, and the Pirates going to take over with brute force. Suddenly, Shadow shot through the floor. Thank goodness this ship was multi-story, or they'd have been sucked out of the ship! The three jumped back. Shadow glared at them. "Have you seen a fox wearing white?" They all slowly shook their heads. Shadow snarled and shot through the halls, before literally going through a wall, taking it out with him and going deeper into the ship.   
  
The group looked at him irritably, knowing he had to have set off countless alarms, before Sally resumed her search.   
  
  
"Come on, where does that idiot keep his gold?" the bat asked herself. She jumped into the shadows as a large beetle-shaped robot hovered by. Thank goodness it's sight was limited. After it passed through into another hallway, Rouge resumed her hunt. She reached a locked door and pulled out a small device, hooking several wires to the password-input panal, and began hacking into the security system.   
  
  
Another outdated Swattbot's headless corpse fell to the ground, its head rolling down the hallway as a white figure landed gracefully behind it. She unsheathed a long, slightly curved sword and looked around her as reinforcements of E-100-bots came charging down the four intersecting hallways around her. The thief smirked, and began running down a hallway towards one of the small enforcement groups. Then, she suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behind the small army of robots, which soon fell to the ground in shambles. By now, all the other armies were at the intersection and going down the hallway to meet her, while another group entered from behind. She sighed. "This is going to be a loooong day.."  
  
  
Knuckles and the two foxes dashed down another hallway. "You sure you know where you're going!?" the echidna shouted out.   
"Yeah, I recognize this design!" Christin shouted back. "It was stolen from my father." Suddenly, lasers were shooting everywhere from the security cameras as robots already began pouring in. How many robots does this blasted ship have, anyway!?  
  
  
Gunshots and cannon firing blared as a black cloud of pirates mixed through an army of thousands of robots.   
A metallic fist plowed through the head of another annoying E-100 bot, as the rabbit's foot jabbed through the 'bot behind her. The armies are beginning to become monotonously stupid now, aren't they?  
  
  
  
[Change Scene to Bridge]  
  
  
Eggman spit out his coffee. "What do you mean our armies are down 20%!?" he exclaimed. Metal Sonic and the wolf mercinary -- I'll go ahead and tell you his name, as you are likely sick of hearing all these pronouns -- who was known as Viper, glared at the robot below, who looked up at the three nervously. "Th-There seem to be ten intruders who are doing the most damage, along with an army of intruders.. O-One of them is tearing the ship's walls apart, a-and has found his way into our large robot hanger, which is down to 5% left.. a--" The small, pathetic robot didn't have a chance to finish as Robotnik's laser cannon blasted it.  
  
"Send a replacement." he said coldly, tapping on the controls of his Egg Walker, which started marching out of the room. The other two followed.   
"Master Robotnik, what are we going to do?" asked MS. Eggman glared at the metalic sonic -- Not out of hatred, no. Metal Sonic was one of his best creations, and the two had a sort of parentic father-son bond. Shocking, no?   
"These are those meddlesom Freedom Fighters again, Metal Sonic." Robotnik said. "But one of them isn't, whoever is tearing through our ship like tissue paper."  
"I can deal with them all." Metal Sonic said smugly. Robotnik laughed.   
"You forget who we're dealing with. Atleast they're split up. Viper, go and deal with the three in sector a-9o1. Metal Sonic, take care of the three meddlers at the entrance. I will lead my best walker to deal with the army in c-018. Move out, men.." With that, Robotnik ran off with metallic footsteps. A hole opened up nearby, and a large, shining snake slithered out. Metal Sonic took off and disappeared in a split second as David Viper mounted his pet and took off, sliding his snake-like helmet on.   
  
  
  
The graceful fox tore through yet another group of robots, adding them to the metallic carped of mech corpses. She laughed and jumped backwards, jabbing her sword into the last one there. "What, that's all?" she scoffed through her laughter. Suddenly, something tore through the floor in front of her. She covered her eyes for a second, then slowly adjusted to the figure's bright arua of silver, and immediantly recognized that cold glare. "Shadow?" questioned the fox. The dark hedgehog said nothing. He slowly lowered to the ground and walked towards her. "Do you remember me? No, of coarse not, you had amnesia.." Shadow gave a puzzled look. "Explain." he demanded.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the ship (back at the entrance), Sally jumped up. "I found the bridge!" she shouted, waking up a sleeping Sonic (who currently had little pink bows in his quills, prank courtesy of Amy). Amy had a fit of giggling before Sonic could pull out the pesky bows. "Come on you two!" shouted the princess, taking off down one of the hallways. Sonic soon followed suit, and Amy after him, preparing her hammer. As the trio rounded the next bend, they stopped suddenly, coming face to face with the metal hedgehog himself, Metal Sonic. "And where exactly do you think you're going, brother?" the metallic warrior asked.   
"Get out of here, Sally, Amy. I'll take care of this pest." Sonic said, taking stance. Metal Sonic followed suit. "I said go!" Sonic shouted to Amy, who was waiting for an opportunity to bash MS. The pink hedgehog looked irritated before following Sally out of the hallway. A small, black liquid was leaking from the ceiling -- obviously oil of some sort -- as Metal Sonic struck the first blow, knocking Sonic backwards. Without giving a fair chance to recover, he leaped forward and kicked the blue hedgehog in the stomache, knocking him backwards another few feet. This time, however, Sonic did a somersault and got back to his feet in time to catch MS's foot. The robot spinned sideways and slammed his other foot into Sonic's smirking face. As soon as Metal Sonic recovered the fall, he dashed over, grabbed Sonic's foot, and hurled him back the other way by quite some distance.   
  
"Jeeze, how am I supposed to beat this guy?" Sonic said to himself, his face bruised a bit, along with his legs and arms. Metal Sonic slowly walked towards Sonic, and before the blue hedgehog could stand, a yellow ball of electricity hit him in the chest, casting a barrier around his body that paralyzed him from moving. MS continued walking forward, the shock cannon hiding back inside his left arm. "Any last words, brother?" asked the robot cruelly as he extended his razor-sharp claws. Then, a drop of 'oil' fell on MS's head. The robot looked up and saw a bouldar slowly falling. Before he could get out of the way, it fell on top of him, knocking him out cold. The bouldar bounced towards Sonic.. and kept rolling. Sonic looked in horror and closed his eyes, unaware to the fact that the rock was slowly getting smaller.. And it came to a halt in front of him, no bigger than a baseball. He slowly opened his eyes, first looking at the knocked out robot a ways in front of him, then at the small rock at his feet. The barrier around him faded.   
  
"Alright!" Sonic exclaimed, jumping up and stretching. "I hate not bein' able to move!" The rock below him slowly turned black, then melted into a black puddle, which grew two little glowing eyes. It quickly turned into Sonic and took a bow. "Nite Mare, at your service!" said the fake hedgehog. Sonic busted out laughing, then with a quick thanks took off to find Amy and Sally. As soon as he turned down the next hallway, however, a gun pointed between his eyes stopped him from moving. In front of him stood the cruel mercinary, Viper, who had Knuckles, Christin, and Tails all dangling from his numerous tentacles. "End of the line, blue boy." he hissed through the helmet.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle of the ship..  
  
  
"Aha! I got it!" Rouge said as the large security door opened long enough for her to slip in. She put up the small computer and looked around the room, noticing a computer. Without hesitation, she walked up to it and took out a disc, which had a cord that attached it to her small computer. She inserted the disc, and in a few seconds the computer's five passwords were input and she was in. The bat typed in commands on her miniature computer, and the monitor on Eggman's pc started browsing through many windows. Suddenly, a screen popped up that read "ENTER PASSWORD", before it was replaced with a screen full of computer code that was changing too fast for the eye to see. The jewel collector leaned back and rested her feet on the larger keyboard, letting her laptop do all the work. "I give it ten seconds."  
  
  
  
Sonic was hurled into the same cell he had been in a mere day or two ago, along with the other five captured Freedom Fighters. "Nothing personal." the wolf said as he slammed the door shut. "Just business." With that, he latched his tentacles around the four robots he had used earlier, and destroyed them. Suddenly, all the security cameras died as the radio inside his helmet turned on. "Viper, someone has shut down all security systems in the ship! Come quick!" shouted Eggman. The mercinary turned to face the prisoners before taking off to meet Robotnik. "Well," Tails said, "Atleast it couldn't possibly get any worse!" The lights suddenly went out as everyone glared at him. "TAILS!!"  
  
  
"It's a good thing you glow." the thief said jokingly, in a hallway several stories below the prison chamber. The area around them was too dark to see, if not for Shadow's silver aura. He scowled, not appreciating the humor. "C'mon, can't you take a joke?" said the fox. She jumped in front of him, skipping backwards. "Ok, let's try this again. My name's Victoria." She held out a hand. Shadow looked extremely irritated.   
"Just give me my wallet back." he said. The fox shrugged and pulled out a black wallet, handing it over. Shadow jerked it away from her, then immediately tore through the roof above him, shooting upwards to hopefully find Robotnik. The thief looked up, with an irritated look to rival Shadow's. "That guy needs to settle down.." she said, before jumping up to the hole and wall-kicking up and of it, then the next hole, and the next, slowly ascending to wherever Shadow went.   
  
  
Shadow tore through the floor of the prison, blinding all the captives there. He stopped as he saw the group. "Shadow!" Amy shouted. "Give us a hand!"   
The black hedgehog shot through a wall in the prison, ignoring Amy's request. After a minute or so, a fox jumped out of the hole and sliced the bars of the prison open, before going through the tunnel Shadow made -- He had stopped now, as she could see a faint glow in the distance.   
  
  
Shadow stood at the end of the tunnel, among a bunch of knocked-out or dead pirates, holding Eggman by the collar of his suit, his other hand pummeling him. "This will teach you.." he said, kicking the man to the ground. Victoria jumped out of the hole nearby. Shadow glared at her. "Get out of here!" he shouted. "I'm taking this entire ship down, if it's the last thing I do!"   
  
  
Sonic and the others slowly made their way through the ship, Sally leading since her computer had a small flashlight. Suddenly, the whole ship shook. "Uh oh.. That didn't sound good.." Knuckles commented. Suddenly, Rouge dropped in from the above ventalation shaft. "The ship's losing power." she said. "We'll die if we stay here."  
"Well, I'm not leaving without the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.   
"I knew you'd say that.." the bat sighed. She handed him a map of the ship before giving him a pushing start. "Hurry up, you idiot, unless you want to be fried echidna!" The group split up then, Knuckles running to the engine room and the others taking off to find the exit, soon joined by the remaining pirates, lead by Bunny and Alex, as they passed another corridor.  
  
  
Knuckles made a mad dash across the halls and was about to make it to the room when an explosion shook the ship. The Master Emerald, in pieces, fell to his feet. He quickly put it back together, thanking the gods it wasn't scattered like it usually was, and saw Shadow fly by, making a hole in the wall behind him. Knuckles was sucked out of the ship, much to his liking as he glided into the Forbidden Forests.   
  
  
Everyone else was up atop the ship, getting loaded into numerous pirate ships. As Sonic was about to climb aboard, the ninja-like thief popped out of the hatch. "You! Where's Shadow!?" she shouted. Sonic shrugged. "What do I look like, his nanny?" Victoria began to climb back down, but several pirates stopped her and pulled her into one of the ships. She tried to get away, untill Sonic assured her he'd find Shadow as he jumped down the hatch and took off at super-sonic speed. The pirate ships took off, except for one of them that stood waiting for Sonic.   
  
  
  
Five minutes later, Sonic had still not found Shadow, only countless holes, and the pirate ship above was forced to take off as the Armageddon violently shook again, slowly descending below the clouds towards the Forbidden Zone. And then, the entire ship shook like an earthquake as numerous explosions sounded. The ship crashed to the ground in a massive wreckage, causing the last remaining generators to go out with a bang.   
  
"Sonic!!" Amy shouted, looking out the window of one of the pirate ships as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, thousands of feet below...  
  
  
Sonic slowly got to his feet, surrounded by a ring of fire. "Where am I..?" he thought, clearing his head. He heard a loud, cruel, cold voice sound out from afar. "You're standing in the wreckage of my Master's greatest creation..." The silhouette of Metal Sonic slowly walked out of the flames. "You... this is all your fault..."  
"MY fault?! That fat egghead's the one who attacked us in the first place!" Sonic protested.   
"SHUT UP!!" MS shouted out, dashing up to Sonic faster than he could react and slashing him across the left side of his face. Sonic stood up, his hands covering the side of his face. "Thanks to you, Robotnik is dead!" the robot hissed. Sonic removed his hands, his left glove slightly dyed red, as he took stance. "You will pay for this.. brother.... I am Robotnik's second greatest warrior, the first being a bioandroid."  
Sonic shot into Metal Sonic with a homing attack, and jumped back as MS began peeling out, yellow electicity covering his body. Sonic jumped up as MS took off, barely dodging the attack, then shot downwards as MS jumped up with a homing attack of his own, which whirled around and bashed Sonic backwards. The metal hedgehog lifted a piece of Armageddon and hurled it at Sonic, who darted out of the way by just a quill as another piece shot towards him. The blue hedgehog dashed out of the way once more, and did a flaming kick into MS, knocking the silver knight to the ground. Showing as much mercy as MS would, Sonic jumped up and brutally assaulted the robot. Suddenly, a missile blazed by and made Sonic jump out of the way. The rocket flew through the flames and exploded in the distance as a large tank slowly rolled out of the flames. "You will pay for this, mark my words, hedgehog.." a familiar, sinister voice called out. Metal Sonic leaped up and laughed, recognizing the voice instantly as the two began assaultiong Sonic, who didn't stand a chance... Suddenly, a giant, white-scaled snake's head struck out of the bushes and bit into Metal Sonic, devouring the robot with ease as tentacles tore open Robotnik's ship. Robotnik shouted out angrily as he saw Viper, without the helmet, jump in front of the tank. "Thanks for the pay, Robotnik, but our deal is officially over." he said, clutching his fist around a button. The detonator on the back of Eggman's tank blew up, destroying the creation and most likely the creator. And then, the flames around both Sonic and the mercinary grew larger...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..  
  
  
  
So, the Armageddon takes an untimely downfall, and I fry my brain to make a longer episode! Big deal! But wait, the moon is even bluer than it has been! And who's this clown in the black trenchcoat!? Get ready for a long trailer to this episode, as the Armageddon of the entire dimension is at stake. And it looks like Christopher Aosis' brother shares the family evilness as well. But where did these shadowy characters come from? Find out next time, as things get chaotic and a bit cross-overish, on..  
  
  
[Mobius Chronicles]   
=]\ R M A G E D D O N=  
[Episode 12; The Source of Chaos] 


	12. The True Armageddon

Disclaimer: Oh man, I'm just going to use Copy/Paste from here on in.   
I DO NOT OWN SONIC, SEGA, OR ANYTHING USED IN THIS FIC!!! THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Note; This one episode is rated PG-13, unlike the rest of them, for some suggestive diologue. Sorry!  
  
Last time we left off, the mighty Armageddon fell to the powerful force of both freedom fighters, pirates, and dragons. And the powerful Shadow was back for more, his mean streak worse than ever. Atleast he's with the good guys this time. And then, when victory was nearly immenent, Shadow went overboard on the assault and destroyed the engine room! Way to go, Shadow. (insert sarcasm)  
And in a fiery blast, the Armageddon's remaining reactors were history, and Sonic, Metal Sonic, Eggman, and Viper squared off in a two minute bout. And just when evil had been conquered, the fire started spreading.. The moon's turning bluer every second, and the true Armageddon is at hand. Prepare for the end of chaos, or the beginning of the end, here on...  
  
  
  
______________________  
/ / \ \  
/ / __ __ \ \  
|| [ \__/ ] ||  
|| | |\ /| | ||  
|| | | || || ||  
|| /_ | |_] |_\ OBIUS ||  
|| ____ ||   
|| / / \\ ||  
|| || ||  
|| \\::::::::// HRONICLES ||  
||______________________||  
] ]\ R M A G E D D O N [  
""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
[Episode 12; The Source of Chaos]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Deep in another dimension, watching all the events happening right now, in a black crystalline throne sat the dark, cloaked man. To each side were his two henchmen, the Sorceror of Chaos, and the Sorceror of Darkness. "This game of mine is rather boring. I prefer less strategizing, and more action." the man in the black trenchcoat complained. "If I had taken matters in my own hands instead of relying on you two, we would have been done in three days, and I would have finally increased my power. So why is it taking you so long!?"  
"I told you, father," the shadow said, "I was banished by the Ancients when I was five. I just now am regaining power again."  
"Excellent.. While waiting, I will revive your mother. No one here should stand a chance against the three of us. Christopher, your plan remains the same. Should we fail, you will continue our legacy here. Let's move out." With that, he struck the deathblow to the woman in front of him and ripped open a portal to another dimension. As soon as the portal closed, the other two faded into Mobius to launch the final assault.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, above the seas, on Angel Island...  
  
Knuckles walked up to the Emerald Shrine, placing the Master Emerald where it belonged. He sighed out of relief, wiping sweat from his brow as the green gem regained its unearthly glow. "Still in love with that gem, huh?" a feminine voice called from behind him. The echidna turned around to see Rouge at the bottom of the shrine's steps, climbing upwards.   
"I have to protect the Master Emerald, it's my duty." said the echidna.   
"Says who?" Rouge asked.   
"Says the ancients of this island, that's who!"  
"Why can't you take a break every once in a while? I was thinking of taking a vacation myself.."  
Knuckles shook his head. "Last time I left the Emerald unguarded, it was stolen. I can't let that happen again."  
"Surely you could let someone else take your place." Rouge said, climbing the last step.  
"It's a bloodline thing. The only person who could possibly take my place would be if I had a son."  
"Well," Rouge continued, "if you took this quick vacation with me, I'm sure you'd have one in another year.."  
"Yeah, and possibly lose the Master Emerald in the proccess."  
"You know what your problem is?" Rouge pursued, following Knuckels as he started walking down the steps. "You worry too much."  
Knuckles turned to face her. "And you don't ever worry, I suppose!"  
"You don't think I worry?" she asked irritably as Knuckles continued walking. "I have the most dangerous job in the world! The only reason I took this vacation to Knothole was to investigate it! I could be killed any second, and you don't think I worry about that?!" Knuckles said nothing as he started down the last flight of stairs. Rouge jumped up and flew above him, dropping down to a stop in front of him.   
"And I worry about someone else when they could be blown to bits, and you tell me I don't worry!?"  
"Look, bat-girl, I didn't ask you to help me on that ship, I could have done just as well on my own."  
"And that's the thanks I get for saving your life? Fine." With that, she walked to the edge of the island. "You can keep your solemn life with that Emerald for all I care." Rouge spread her wings and jumped off the edge, gliding over seas back towards Station Square. Knuckels sighed. "Bravo, bravo!" called out a voice from behind, followed by clapping. Knuckles jumped up and looked behind him, seeing a man sitting on top of the emerald shrine.   
"Hey, who are you?!" he shouted, walking towards the shrine. The man jumped off and phased out, appearing behind Knuckles.  
  
"Well, I haven't made a name for myself in this dimension quite yet. You can call me by my first name, Ace Rodriguez, or my new name, Demitri Aosis." said the man with a bow. Knuckles paled a bit. "Oh, yes, there was that time when I was twelve that I stirred up trouble here, a few millenia ago.."   
"You're.. Dimitri?" Knuckles asked, his voice shaken. The man busted out laughing.   
"Oh, yes. Been gone since the great divide, even had a couple of kids." Knuckles slapped his forehead. "Of coarse! Christopher Aosis is your son!"  
"Gee, good deduction. I suppose you know my purpose now that the Almighty's guardian is gone." the man said. "So, I bid you fare well. You will be dealt with soon enough." With that, the man faded away through the ground of the island. Knuckles stood for a few mintues, then in a gust of wind, he was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the ruined plains of Knothole Villiage..  
  
  
  
Many of the townspeople had become voulenteer workers, and began working on rebuilding the houses. Even the sorceror, Negalith Aosis, was helping with his numerous spellcasting powers! No one dared ask why. After all, without him things would be a whole lot harder. And Sonic's  
Uncle, CHuck, had been brought back to the town - And although no one knew how to de-roboticize  
anyone quite yet, they were close to a cure.  
  
  
Sally and a few workers were overviewing some blueprints when suddenly a large shadow passed and a dragon landed nearby. The large, graceful, green-scaled dragon shook her red main around a bit, obviously from a mislanding a while ago. Dulcy had grown into a young woman, sure, but her landings still lacked. "What's up, Sal?" the dragon asked, brushing water out of her  
hair - She'd landed upside down in the river. "Heard you needed some help here."  
"Thanks, if you wouldn't mind." Sally said, looking back down at the blueprints. "Could you  
help with lifting some heavy stuff?"   
"Sure thing! Hey Rotor, get your tail over here, you can help too!"  
  
A huge, platinum dragon landed perfectly nearby, light shimmering off his scales. "Show-off."  
mumbled Dulcy. Sally looked up in confusion. "Rotor.. you're.. a dragon...?"  
"Yeah.. you guys don't need me for my brains anymore anyway, you got Uncle Chuck."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I like being a dragon better, anyway." He leaned down and added in a barely audible  
voice, "and besides, I look good enough as a dragon to get myself a girlfriend.."  
  
Sally held back laughter as the two dragons went into town to help with the building.   
  
  
"Agh!!" yelled Shadow, kicking the fallen wall. "How do you Knothole people get these  
misshapen.. THINGS... to hold up!?" Shadow made plans to settle down in Knothole - Victoria  
said she'd come and go, and asked them kindly not to attack her by mistake. David left  
soon after the whole incident, muttering something about 'making new deals.' Everyone else  
had pitched in to help rebuild Knothole City in some way. Victoria, who was sitting on a   
large rock nearby, laughed at Shadow's misfortune. He turned back and glared at her. "Well,  
you're not helping any!" shouted Shadow angrily as he began lifting the wall up again.   
"I disagree strongly with that, Shadow." the fox scoffed. "I already did my job.  
Sliced down twenty trees in a forest south of here for materials."  
"You could atleast help me get this blasted wall up!"  
"Hmm, why? Aren't you the Ultimate Lifeform? I seem to recall you telling me so.."  
"Oh, put a sock in it.."  
  
  
Sally screamed as Knuckles tapped her shouldar. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" the  
princess shouted angrily. "You're going to give someone a heart-attack!"  
"Look, princess, I don't have time for your big mouth, this is serious." Knuckles said  
coldly. "Warn the people. Get help from your father immediately; Dimitri Aosis is back."  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Sally asked, confused. Knuckles growled.  
"Just do it!! The entire fate of Mobius is in jeapordy, moreso than ever!!"   
  
  
  
That evening, near sunset, everyone was gathered in one place. Dulcy and Rotor had   
been sent to seek out help; Knuckles was off to seek help from the only living ancients  
in existance.. Sally began to explain the situiation to everyone. "You mean to tell me  
that that sick, demented, narcicist Christopher has a FATHER WHO PLANS TO DOMINATE THE  
UNIVERSE!?" Sonic shouted, highly annoyed. "Man, just when I thought I'd have time for  
a chili dog.."  
  
"Sonic, this is serious. Knuckles has warned us to prepare for anything; This  
guy is more dangerous than RObotnik; Atleast Ivo had strategy behind all his moves  
that could be predictable, but this guy attacks completely at random, as you all  
know from our last encounter with one of his sons. Negalith, you'll be helping us  
this time, won't you?..... Negalith?" Everyone looked back to the entrance of the  
small meeting room, where a man with a glowing black aura walked in. "Your time  
has come.." muttered the sorceror of darkness. "Mobius shall fall at the hands  
of my father...." Panicked yells sounded as many KNotholeans dashed out of the room.  
Sonic nodded at Sally as he dashed out the back door. The few remaining heroes stood  
together as Negalith drew near. "Now, now... surrender now, and we may let you become  
our slave and spare your lives..."  
  
  
Suddenly a streak of gold shot through the room, bashing into Negalith and slamming him  
backwards. "Very uncool betrayal, Neg'." the golden warrior said, getting into stance as the  
SOrceror of Darkness jumped up. "So.. you're the one who destroyed my little brother..?"   
Negalith muttered dryly. "Well, I have strict orders, unlike my brother.. I don't have time  
for you..."  
  
  
Negalith shoved past Sonic, flying into the people that were leaving the meeting hall.  
He grabbed Sally be the neck and lifted her up before she could react. He pulled her to eye  
level with himself. "Surrender your kingdom to us, and your life will be spared. Resist,  
and war will break out.."  
  
Sally chocked, trying to talk, but a shout interrupted her and a hiss as five tentacles  
wrapped around Negalith and took him by surprise, one wrapped around his neck, strangling  
him with a tightening grip as the sorceror dropped Sally. The silver, metallic tentacles  
lifted the dark sorceror off the ground and hurled him away as a familiar mercinary ran up  
to Sally, helping her up. He kneeled down, bowing.   
"U-Um.. thank-" Sally started, before she was interrupted.  
"King Acorn's orders, m'lady." he said nobly. "I'm being paid to protect you."  
  
  
By the time Negalith had jumped up, Sonic was already bashing into him with a barrage of  
punches. "I'll have this finished, guys, just get some popcorn or something!" Sonic shouted  
as he smirked, viciously laying into Negalith, bashing him into the ground. Suddenly, Negalith  
rose his hand up, blasting Sonic backwards in a flash of green light. Sonic fell to the ground,  
the CHaos Emeralds lying around him, his quills blue once more. Negalith wiped blood off of  
his mouth as he walked up to Sonic, ready to deal the finishing blow. "Pesky hedgehog.." muttered  
the sorceror. "You have interfered long enough-" Suddenly, the sorceror gagged, a look of horror  
filling his face. He looked down and saw a sword through his stomache.. Victoria spun around,   
slicing Negalith in half and jumping back as he disintegrated into a cloud of darkness.  
  
  
"That wasn't very nice." a cold, smooth voice said nearby. The current fighters turned to  
face Dimitri Aosis, who had purple electricity surging around his body. Below him, carrying  
a scythe of some sort, was a strange woman in black clothes and pale, green-tinted skin.   
Dimitri scowled darkly. "Teach that little wrech some respect." he spat as the woman  
charged at Victoria.  
  
  
Victoria jumped backwards, dodging the first long swipe of the scythe, then quickly pulled  
her sword up to block the blade that was coming down before kicking the woman back. The sorceress  
chuckled sadistically, wiping purple blood off her lips as she held her hand up, several hideous  
beasts appearing around her; They resembled hairless lions, of some sort. The woman beckoned   
VIctoria with her finger to come closer as the lions growled, charging at Victoria. Suddenly,  
a shining silver streak shot by, and in a flash of light, both creatures were gone. "Shadow!"  
Victoria shouted, kind of annoyed. "This is my fight! Go kill the other narcicist!"  
  
Shadow blinked and shook his head a bit as he nodded, dashing up along with Super Sonic  
towards the sorceror as the green-skinned lady stood up again.   
  
  
"Incompetent fools.." Dimitri muttered as he countered and blocked every blow the two  
hedgehogs dealt to him. "I can strip you of your power with the sleight of my hand.. and  
you dare to challenge me..?"   
  
  
As the trio fought it out up in the air, Victoria was clashing blades with the other  
woman. Suddenly, the woman brought her scythe down hard; VIctoria blocked it, however,   
twirling her sword around and catching it on the scythe, flinging it out of the sorceress'  
hand and too far away to do any good as the thief jumped up, summersaulting before jabbing  
her feet into the shocked woman's lower stomache, then backflipping upwards, dealing a  
jaw-breaking kick to the mouth. As the image of death staggared to her feet, Victoria took a  
low-to-the-ground stance and smirked as she suddenly disappeared, reappearing behind a horror-  
striken woman. VIctoria stood up and sheathed her sword as the woman literally fell in several  
sliced-apart pieces, leaving a large purple puddle of blood on the ground. She looked up   
enviously as the two hedgehogs fought..  
  
  
  
"FIne! You've had your chance! I'll knock each and every one of you pests off, and then  
I shall conquer both planets in this realm!!" Dimitri exclaimed, holding his hand out towards  
Sonic, who was suddenly slammed to the ground, the emeralds he absorbed falling to the ground  
around the knocked out hedgehog. Seeing her chance, the thieving fox below dashed to the Emeralds. "Well.. here goes nothing..." She held athe seven glowing emeralds tightly, closing  
her eyes...  
  
  
Shadow uppercutted Dimitri before immediately kicking his chest, knocking him down.   
In that same instant, Shadow held his hands together and yelled as he shot blasts of energy down  
on Dimitri, which exploded on impact one after another, creating a dazzling light show. After  
a few minutes, Dimitri clapped his hands. "Well done, well done... Although I would have  
expected more from you... ultimate life... A bioandroid such as I've been fighting should have  
more power than you... And yet.." Dimitri cackled as he took stance. "Well, come on then! The  
second genetically enhanced being on Mobius should prove to be a challenge! Unless you think  
you're too weak..."  
  
  
  
SHadow growled, the silver aura around him darkening a bit. "I'll show you.." he said coldly,  
slamming suddenly into Dimitri. 'that's it... you're getting the hang of it, boy....' The dark  
hedgehog lunged down again, grabbing Dimitri by the arm and hurling him up higher in the air,  
shoting a gigantic blast of shining silver light into him, which only singed his robes. "YOu've  
GOT to be KIDDING me! That was pathetic!" scoffed Dimitri, smirking. Shadow growled deeply,   
the aura around him darkening. 'that's it... don't let anyone push you around... you're Shadow..'  
THe hedgehog charged into Dimitri once more, brutally assaulting him with electrified punches  
before grabbing his arm and twisting it abnormally, crushing the bone in two. Dimitri burst  
into sadistic laughter. Shadow growled audibly, the anger in him growing uncontrollable.. 'yes..  
that's right.. finish him... give it everything you've got... the others will take care of   
themselves.. they need not your pity.. Yes... LeT mE OuT...'  
  
  
Shadow roared, his entire body being shrouded in darkness, his eyes flashing red as he opened  
them. The sorceror popped his arm in place and suddenly looked a bit shocked. "So... the demon  
of chaos...." muttered the sorceror. Shadow laughed, his voice being joined by a sadistic, distorted, demonic voice. "Bring it on!!" Shadow's and the Demon's voice roared in unison as the  
streak of pure darkness began thrashing Dimitri viciously, grabbing his arm and dislocating it  
before hurling him to the ground, and charged up a devistating deathblow.. He held his  
hands out, ready to fire, then realized too late as the black aura returned to silver that  
someone was in his way as he opened fire by accident.. "NOO!!" he shouted, dashing down after  
the blast ended. THere was a small crator below; Dimitri was in the middle of it, motionless;  
And outside the hole was a fox, lying on the ground, the emeralds lying around her feet.  
He landed nearby. "No! What have I done..!?" Shadow growled, angry with himself for letting  
anger overtake him once more. He violently swore at the chaos emeralds in his body as he  
released them to rejoin with the other seven as he knelt at Victoria's side. Sonic woke up nearby, and looked at the scene around him; Shadow looked worse than he had after discovering  
there was another prototype of the Ultimate Life, and there was a huge crator nearby. He looked  
around quickly as Amy and Tails ran up to see if he was alright; CHristin was examining the hole  
for any traces of Dimitri left. Then, suddenly, in a flash of darkness the sorceror rose  
out of the crator, growling angrily. "ThiS Isn't Over!!" bellowed Aosis, as he charged down  
towards a crowd. Dimitri landed as the Knotholeans fled; He slowly moved towards a terrified  
Princess Sally. THe sorceror popped his dislocated arm bones back into place and cracked his neck  
and his knuckles a bit. "Alright, princess, time for you to do your part.."  
  
  
David jumped in between the two. "Over my dead body.." hissed the bodyguard/mercinary.  
"That can be arranged.." growled Dimitri, unsheathing a sword of pure chaos energy. He  
dashed at David, shoving him out of the way with the blade of his sword as he reached to grab  
the Princess - A tentacle slapped the advancing hand like a whip before wrapping around his  
wrist, squeezing bone-breakingly tight and twisting it sideways. Dimitri reached up to cut  
the tentacle away, however three more latched around both of his arms, restricting their move-  
ment as a giant snake passed by. The sorceror growled as the princes hung on to the escaping  
serpent. "Fine!" roared the sorceror. "I will continue doing things MY way!! Enjoy your  
final moments, Mobius!!" the sorceror growled. Sonic quickly dashed to the emeralds as Dimitri  
disappeared into the sky..  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Eh heh. Ok. Ideas are boiling up in my head again finally. Sorry for the long period of   
new updates, I was too busy with my other, MORE REVIEWED fics (*hint, hint*). Stay tuned!  
Is this the true end of Mobius? Dooes Dimitri have a higher purpose other than being a   
dimension-destroying weirdo? Where did the Chaos Emeralds originate from? Find out on  
the next two episodes, and see what the aftermath is, here on..  
  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
]\ R M A G E D D O N  
  
((Author's Notes))  
[Andrew] Hello again, fellow readers. Just came to inform you on some things. FOr those of  
you that like this series still, please review so I'll know which fics to update. I have  
about ten (possibly more, I lost count) fics going at once, and I update based on how  
many reviews a story has. So... do the math. Skyship Highwind has twice as many as this one. 


	13. Dimitri Aosis

Disclaimer: Jeeze, forget it. *gets out the Copy and Paste*  
I DO NOT OWN SONIC, SEGA, OR ANYTHING ELSE USED IN THIS FIC!!  
THANK YOU!!  
  
Note: This episode is more of a flashback than anything..  
  
  
Last time, on Mobius Chornicles, things were finally returning to  
normal. Knothole was being rebuilt, Shadow was being irritable, and  
the moon was blue..!? What the heck? That's right, everyone's favorite  
family of evil is still at large as Dimitri, a sorceror with an ancient  
history in MObius, and Negalith, the so-called ally appeared, along  
with a mysterious woman who was claimed to be the mother of this demented  
brady bunch. And now Dimitri plots to annihalate all of Mobius!! Let's  
look in on what Knuckles is doing today on this painfully short episode  
of..  
  
  
  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
]\ R M A G E D D O N  
  
[Episode 13]  
[The History of The Emeralds]  
  
((WARNING: Painfully short episode! This is just an explanation!  
After this, I'll go back to normal! I hope..))  
  
  
  
  
"Please, you must help us!" Knuckles pleaded, knelt down before seven white-robed  
figures. The one in the middle walked up to Knuckles as he spoke. "Dimitri is back!  
Somehow, he's still alive, and-"  
"Do you not think we knew this, Guardian of the Emeralds?" the cloaked man said.   
"We intervene when necicary. The Almighty's Guardians will handle this.."  
"The Almighty's Guardians don't exist!"  
"No, fellow guardian, they do. Allow me to explain..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Long ago, precicely two thousand years ago, a sorceror named Rafael invaded with an  
army of darkness, corrupting the land and everyone on it. The Almighty and the High  
Council were angered by this invasion, and worked to create a GUardian to withhold both  
peace and chaos, destroy the menace, and keep anything like this from happening again;  
THey carved a large emerald, interweaving magical properties into it, and created   
the Guardian, Eden, to uphold the balance between chaos and peace, and to be called upon  
in times of need. They put the Emerald together and summoned their new creation, who  
quickly eliminated Rafael and ended his reign of terror. However, five years later, after  
things finally settled down, an apprentice of Rafael suddenly began an offensive movement   
in the Temple of Angel Island. He roughly fought the tribes that lived there and made his  
way to the Emerald before they could be used against him; To prevent the Guardian from ever  
hampering him again, Dimitri cast a spell to split the emerald into seven smaller, weaker  
ones and absorbed their power, and thusly split the Guardian into two sides; The  
GUardian of Peace and the Guardian of CHaos. However, two of the Council Guardians stripped  
him of the emeralds after a grueling battle and absorbed them; The Guardian of Peace was  
then considered a woman, and the Guardian of Chaos was, naturally, considered a man. WIth the  
newfound powers of the GUardians inside of them, they fought off Dimitri and banished him from  
this realm. The Chaos Emeralds were then put together into seven pieces, each containing a   
piece of both Guardians; however, the Guardian of Chaos began becoming rebellios, and  
when Christopher AOsis arose years later for the first time, the Guardian of Chaos bestowed  
his powers upon him when summoned by him, despite his duties to withhold balance.   
  
  
  
"He used the powers newly bestowed upon him to somehow combine two planets, merging  
them together slowly in a gradual process that would take years upon years to accomplish.  
  
"Once combined with the Guardian of Chaos, Christopher created a shapeshifting beast  
named after the Guardian. Chaos was designed to drain the negative - or Chaotic - force  
from the Emeralds, and gain power from them; HOwever, the monster was stripped of his powers  
and trapped inside the Emerald years ago, and shortly afterward, a leading scientist began  
working on a biological android with the power to destroy Christopher Aosis. However,  
something happened to him and he became twisted and evil; His experiment was born, but  
he never remembered creating it, even though he owns records of the experiment to this day.  
By the time the enhanced creature was found and adopted, the reign of chaos had ended  
years before, and most had forgotten about the horrible war.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But you see, young guardian.. those two powerful Guardians still exist.. they just   
need someone of equal skills to use their powers. You are welcome to stay with us for  
as long as necicary.."  
"Thank you for the offer.." Knuckles said, bowing quickly before turning to leave,  
".. but I have to go."   
"Just remember, Guardian, to take nothing for granted.. the worst risk is not  
taking any risks at all." the white robed figure said as Knuckles looked back one last  
time before disappearing.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sorry for the evilly short episode, but as I said, it was just showing what Knuckles  
was doing at this time. So now... just be kind, no flamerz, and let's move on, shall  
we? And.. don't worry. When I run out of ideas, I'll just end the series for good  
instead of making the mistake all soap operas and comics seem to be making lately -  
Especially the Sonic Comics, I'm really disappointed in the last issue I bought, it was  
worse than some of the fics I write when I'm HyPeR! About as short, too, if not shorter.  
I remember the good ol' days with the 47-page comics that actually had a decent plot..  
but oh well. Maybe I'll get rich and be able to buy all the oldies. ANyway, enough  
ranting, we'll be ending the series shortly and (possibly) starting a humor/romance fic  
focused around Station Square, and a Romance/Action/Adventure fic focused around   
Mobius. Find out what the heck's going on, next time, on...  
  
  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
]\ R M A G E D D O N 


	14. The War Against Chaos

DisclaimeR: I do not own Sonic. I do believe we get the point.  
  
*********  
THIS AUTHOR NOTE HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY DIMITRI  
*********  
  
Dimitri's Author Note:  
"Hullo, good people. I, Dimitri, have conquered this fanfiction's hosting  
position.  
  
ANdrew: "HAAAAALP!!"  
  
Dimitri:  
"Oh, do shut up, brat. I do things much better. Previously, on Mobius   
Chronicles, that twit Knuckles learned more about me. I rather enjoyed  
that episode. And now, as Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emeralds to make a futile  
attempt at stopping me from annihalating these stupid planets, we continue  
the story into a battle up in outer space. So, with that done, let's introduce  
the complete cast call;  
  
  
  
The GooD:  
  
Sonic T. Hedgehog  
Sally Alicia Acorn  
David Viper  
Miles "Tailes" Prower  
Amy Rose  
Christin S. (Christin Saggot, if you count Falco as her father.)  
Bunny Rabbot (Oy vey, I'd get my name changed. Oh well. Not my place to say.)  
Rouge Beatrix (Eh heh, so they never gave her a last name. I took matters into my own hands.)  
Knuckles  
A. Alexander "Skar" III  
The Council Members  
The Almighty  
Victoria Vixen  
Shadow (???)  
Antione D'Colette (I believe, but I won't correct it if I'm wrong cuz I'm just lazy.)  
Dulcy  
Rotor  
  
  
The BaD:  
  
Jynx  
Jestros  
Viperus  
Quadclaw  
Syko  
Falco  
Slash  
Enigma (ever wonder what happened to Eric, the guy that got killed in a fatal chess game?  
Turned to one of Christopher's followers but never appeared... untill now. If you have  
no idea what I'm talking about, READ Mobius Chronicles; Christopher Aosis better! Oy vey!)  
  
  
The Ugly:  
  
Christopher Aosis  
Negalith Aosis  
Dimitri Aosis (wait.. that was quite rude.)  
Gharan Kinesis  
  
  
  
  
And now, let us begin..."  
  
  
  
MOBIUS CHRONICLES  
]\ R M A G E D D O N  
[Episode 14]  
[The War Against Chaos]  
  
  
  
  
  
Dimitri rose past Mobius' atmosphere and into outer space. He slowly rose his hands up  
above him, glaring down at the fused planets. "In the name of Gharan, I hereby sentance this  
planet to death, under the oder of-" He was interupted from his ceremony as Super Sonic tore  
into space and shot into him, knocking him backwards. "You!!" hissed Dimitri. "Why must you  
keep getting in the way!?.. No matter.. we'll finish this here and now.." Dimitri said, a  
dark glint filling his eyes. "Under the order of Gharan, I will destroy all who get in my way.."  
  
  
Sonic blinked, a bit confused, before taking stance as Dimitri flew towards him. Sonic ducked  
and spin-dashed into Dimitri as he passed overhead; The sorceror recovered quickly and grabbed  
Sonic's foot, clenching tightly and hurling Sonic towards Mobius. The Super-Hedgehog took  
stance again and clenched his teeth, his ankle sprained, although it did little damage when  
there was no gravity. Dimitri roared, diving into Sonic and grabbing him, pile-driving him into  
an asteroid and kicking off of his neck.  
  
  
  
  
"How can you stand here and watch!?" Amy said desperately, looking at the people around  
her. "Don't you want to help Sonic?"  
Shadow shook his head as he gave some more water to a recovering Victoria. "I can't  
risk losing control again... I'm just now rebuilding a meaning to my life..."  
"My pay only covers bodyguarding the princess." David said coldly. "I ain't got any  
sympathy or alliance to the rest of you unless King Acorn orders me to do so."  
"I can't do much with the Emeralds.." Tails said shyly. "And Knuckles is making sure  
the Master Emerald is safe.."  
"Sorreh, suga, I couldn' use them Emeralds t'save mah life." Bunny said sadly.  
"I don't trust magic.." Alex muttered. "Besides, I have a fear of heights.."  
"I have no skills vatsoever, I am afraid.." Antione said sadly.  
Amy scowled and dashed towards the Emeralds.  
  
  
  
  
The golden hedgehog gasped for air as he retook stance, wiping a bit of blood off his  
lips. Dimitri was already casting his spell when all of a sudden a near-invisable black  
streak shot through the sorceror, whacking him repedily with a black.. mallet? The dark  
hedgehog charged over to help Sonic up.  
  
Dimitri looked at the two, then busted out laughing. "What a joke! The Guardian of Peace  
is supposed to be a woman! Everyone knows that, you twit!" the sorceror cackled. "What are  
you, some kind've wussy, 'sensitive' guy?" Sonic growled deeply.  
  
"I'll make you eat those words!" he shouted as he charged towards the Sorceror. Amy charged  
in a similar fashion, spiraling down under the sorceror as the two hedgehogs rammed into him  
from boh sides, kicking and punching with all their might. Dimitri blocked each and every blow  
as a black shield surrounded him; He roared as the orb surrounding him clouded to a shadowy  
black before exploding, blasting both super-hedgehogs back with a wave of impact.  
  
  
Dimitri chuckled. "My turn.." The sorceror pulled out a shining staff and sprouted  
black-feathered wings. He wove his staff in a short circle as Sonic and Amy took stance once  
more, before purple streaks of sizzling light tore through space, shattering asteroids and  
sending severe shockwaves through the bodies of the two hedgehogs with each pass of a bolt..  
  
  
  
Sonic quickly recovered from the shockwaves and began dodging the bolts, blasting into  
Dimitri in a flash of golden light. He kicked Dimitri in the gut, dodging another bolt before  
instantly uppercutting him and grabbing his ankle, hurling the sorceror into a moon and instantly  
bashing into him with his fists, piledriving the insane narcicist through the core of the small  
moon and kicking off, shattering the shining staff and ending the barrage as Aosis disappeared  
in the distance.   
  
  
Amy shook her head as she regained control, the small shocks through her body ceasing  
as she flew over near where Sonic was and looked back at where the sorceror disappeared.  
"Wow.. that was way too easy!"  
Sonic blinked. "Amy.. never say anything was too easy!" he said, annoyed. "That always  
makes things five times harder!"  
  
  
  
Suddenly, they heard a hiddeous roaring sound and a flash of green in the distance.  
"Toldja so." Sonic mumbled.. The two warriors took stance as the sorceror began coming near  
them, green bolts of chaos lightning began drawing near...  
  
  
  
  
Knuckles stood before seven white-robed figures. "Why have you come before us once more,  
Emerald Guardian Knuckles?" one of the Seven said in a soft, feminine voice. "The fate of  
Mobius is none of your concern."  
"Please, I come asking one last time for your help. Dimitri is somehow different than he  
once was.. He's become much more powerful than expected. I know we aren't allowed to defy  
logic and fate, but all I ask is a fair fight. Dimitri has somehow changed fate; If he could  
rearrange this galaxy to his liking, isn't it only fair that we are granted an equal chance  
to bring his downfall?"  
  
  
  
The head of the Seven slowly stood up, a silver glow surrounding his robes. ".... you  
have made your point, Knuckles.." came a mixture of a gentle feminine voice and a rough male  
voice, combined with a raspy, mid-toned voice simultaniously as it spoke. "... and the Council  
sees your views on the matter. However, we cannot continue these alterations in the Universe  
any more, or we could permenately throw off the balance between harmony and chaos, thus leading  
to the end of this dimension.. Yet, Dimitri Aosis must be punished for his crimes against the  
Council, and shall find out the source of this disbalance." The Almighty clapped its four  
hands together and slowly pulled them apart, a Silver Diamond and a Shadow Diamond appearing  
and hovering towards Knuckles. "Take these jewels of power and bestow them upon two that have  
the skills to disable Dimitri. The Council will take matters into our own hands once he's been  
paralyzed. Make sure not to kill him..." Knuckles nodded and disappeared in a swirl of wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
After explaining the situation to the others down below, Knuckles had gotten together the  
most skillful Freedom Fighters and began trying to decide.. "We need someone with very sharp  
skills.."  
A fox jumped forward in an overly impressive summersault and landed in front of Knuckles,  
followed by some cheering from the little boys and girls of Knothole. Victoria took her  
bows and pulled her kitana out. "Gimme the light one, red boy!" demanded the fox. Knuckles blinked. "I don't really know enough about you to-"  
"So sad, too bad, buh bye!" the ninja said quickly as she disappeared, reappearing with  
the silver diamond in hand behind Knuckles. She took in the powers from it as a silver aura  
surrounded her. "Seeya!" she said with a salute as she jumped into the air, skyrocketing into  
outer space. By the time Knuckles got over the sudden shock of what just happened, he   
realized the shadow diamond was gone as well as an aura of red shot into the air...  
  
  
  
  
"Four against one!? Well that's hardly fair!" Dimitri shouted angrily as the ninja took  
stance near Sonic and Shadow.   
"No time to explain, Sonic." Shadow said coldly at Sonic's puzzled look. "You'll find  
out soon enoughl.."  
  
Dimitri looked as though something had just dawned on him as he sadistically cackled.  
"I know exactly what's going on..." he said with a chortle as he rose his staff into the  
air. "And it will all be in vain.."  
  
  
  
A purple light surrounded his body as he took stance. "In the name of Gharan, I will  
strike you down, one... by.. ONE!!" shouted the sorceror. Purple lightning began swirling around  
every which way as the four other warriors dashed around through the air, dodging as best as   
they could..  
  
  
SHadow held his palms together and shot a beam of red energy into Dimitri, who held his  
staff out and absorbed it as he sprouted four extra arms, grabbing Amy's advancing  
hammer with one hand and Sonic's ankle with another, hurling both into eachother and temperarily  
knocking both out. Shadow and Victoria surrounded him soon afterward, Shadow's fists flaming red  
and Victoria's sword shining silver. Shadow began trading vicious blows with the sorceror, kicking, punching, and yes, the ever-cheap biting, as VIctoria began slicing her sword at the  
sorceror and kicking him in an almost hypnotic pattern of graceful moves.   
  
Sonic and Amy suddenly recovered as Dimitri cackled, blasting all four a good distance  
away from him. "I feel your ring energy very quickly depleting... real pity.. But I have   
done my part.. The Prophecy shalt be fulfilled either way..." muttered Dimitri, before  
raising his voice. "Let's play a little game before your death!"  
  
Sonic groaned. "Are all your sick schemes based on games? What this time, Water Polo?"  
Dimitri chuckled. "You will soon see... I have more power than even a Council warrior.. I   
mold the universe to suit my needs.. You have no choice.." Dimitri's eyes flashed bright  
purple. "Gharan's body may be asleep, and his powers compressed... but within me he  
bestowes his power and his will, to conquer this dimension..." Dimitri cackled sadistically as  
six huge green Void-crystal walls surrounded them, leaving them a 1/4-galaxy size of space  
as rings appeared everywhere. "Welcome to my brand new Arena Zone, kiddies!" Dimitri laughed  
as he appeared with a shining barrier around him. "There's only one way to get past me.."  
  
  
  
((In the Void))  
  
  
  
Several crystal statues floating in the yellow... ness... of the void began stirring..  
Jestros' eyes suddenly blinked open as Jynx bashed his way out of his crystal encasing with  
a few Silver Bullets and Quicksilver manuevers. Syko tore out of his encasing, hissing violently  
as Viporus psychically shattered his way free. Jestros tore out of his own prison and laughed  
madly. "Free!" he shouted. "Free at last!" Quad's four arms tore through his encasing, busting  
free. Slash, the half-robotic falcon, tore out of his encasing, along with Falco, the monstrous  
Falcon with razor-sharp claws and vicious unseen abilities. Suddenly, four of the Chaos  
Followers disappeared..  
  
  
((Back to "Arena Zone"...))  
  
  
"Well? Hurry it up already so we can kick your butt!" Sonic said, annoyedly. Dimitri chuckled eerily  
once more. "Sit back and see for yourself.." he cackled as four more walls appeared, seperating  
the four into four different rooms.  
  
  
  
Amy blinked and looked around. "Aww, not again! I hate doing this stuff by myself!" she  
groaned. "I always break a nail.." (Women out there, don't kill me for that little joke please!)  
Suddenly, Falco appeared, landing nearby. His eyes flashed purple as he was possessed.  
"Amy!" Dimitri's voice shouted. "Sonic! Shadow! Victoria! Welcome to THe Arena Zone, where   
Christopher's Followers will forever be granted power! Get ready to RUMMMMBLLLLLE!!"   
  
  
Dimitri kicked back as a glass of wine appeared in his hand, having a good view of all   
four rooms..  
  
  
  
Amy pulled out her hammer. "When will these sorcerors grow up?" she muttered as Falco  
charged at her, blood lust filling his eyes. Amy bashed the beast back, when suddenly a  
giant half-robotic falcon appeared nearby, blasting missiles at her as Falco began shooting  
his quick-regenerating claws at her machine-gun style. Amy squealed out of shock as she jumped  
away a few times to dodge the missiles before running as fast as she could to avoid the claws,  
knocking a few back as more missiles began flying towards her.. (After all, Dimitri does so  
hate fair fights....)  
  
  
  
Shadow chortled as he dealt the death blow to the cowering Viperus. Suddenly, everything  
around him went black as a voice began ringing through his mind.. "Shadow.... Shaadooww..."  
"Who's there?!" shouted the dark knight, looking around quickly as his red aura began  
darkening.   
"ShaaAadooOoowwW.."  
"Show yourself!!"   
  
  
A spotlight shone brightly around Shadow and someone else, who looked just like.. Shadow?!  
"Wha-?"  
"No need for words, dear boy.." the clone said calmly. "Let's play a little trivia game.."  
Shadow scowled. "I've had enough games!" he said defiantly. The clone shook its head.  
"Now, now... no one ever defies Enigma's puzzles... unless they wish to meet an untimely  
death..."  
Shadow seemed to be ignoring this as he charged into the deranged version of himself,  
before being held still in mid-air by an unseen force. The fake Shadow morphed into a black-robed  
figure with crystalline hands and face. Shadow was psychically hurled into a wall as the  
black-robed Enigma pulled out a hand of cards. "I do hope you reconsider your decision, child.."  
  
  
  
Victoria laughed as she unsheathed her blade. Jestros appeared in front of her, cackling  
like mad. "Hello, my pretty!" cackled the jester as hundreds of skeletons appeared around  
them. "Let's PLAY!"  
  
  
  
  
Sonic jumped back as four flying fists flew at him, bashing against the wall. Quad pulled  
his fists out of the self-repairing wall, his knuckles bloodied a bit as his face spun around   
to an angry one and he quickly began stomping around, off the floors and cielings.  
  
The golden hedgehog bashed into Quad's black dragon-scale armor, scratching it as he  
did an uppercut into the beast's chin, who then quickly grabbed him by all four limbs  
and held him up. Sonic struggled fruitlessly to break free of the orange monstrosity's   
grip. Quad-Claw jumped up, still holding Sonic for a split second before bashing his   
giant foot into Sonic with the impact of two tons, slamming the hedgehog out of his own  
grip. Sonic jumped back on his feet just quick enough to aviod being crushed by a giant  
foot, before spin-dashing into the monster's back, tearing through his armor and going out the  
other side. Sonic's aura of gold grew back around him as he landed, cleansing off any  
green blood as the monster fell to the ground, dead. As Sonic was about to cheer, however,  
he heard an all-too-familiar hissing..  
  
  
  
  
  
Amy used her hammer to knock a missile back at the robotic falcon, before realizing she'd  
slowed down a split-second too late and took off right as a claw hit her arm.   
Ignoring the pain, she dashed towards Falco in a fit of rage as hundreds of missiles and clawtips  
shot into her, filling the room with smoke. Slash hovered in the air, looking in wonder as the  
smoke cleared around the victorious one.. Amy stood on top of a dead Falco, her body as dark as  
shadow and her cold white eyes glaring viciously at Slash. The bird gulped as Amy charged at it,  
bringing her hammer down on all sides of it rapidily, badly damaging it before she bashed the  
falcon one last time, black thunder richocheting around the room as the robot exploded in a  
ball of raging fire.  
  
  
Victoria cut through the next Raptor skeleton as three more sprouted from the new  
graveyard. Jestros cackled merrily, his glass face currently curled into a demented and  
wicked grin, his eyes filled with a lust for blood as the raptors tore at the thief's cloak.  
Victoria took a stance as the raptors drew near and smirked..  
  
  
She spun around once quickly before instantly stopping in a stance as a shockwave busted  
the seven skeletal raptors into dust. Jestros' face grew irritated, but before he could make  
any more puppets, Victoria jumped up to meet him, jabbing her sword up his stomache. The  
jester cackled deomically, pulling her sword in deeper. "You missed me.." muttered the demented  
clown, smirking viciously as he began weaving a bomb. Victoria smirked, as well. "I wasn't   
aiming for your face." she said as she tore through the jester in a split second, landing  
below. The jester gasped, his voice weakened severely as his body fell apart, pieces of blue  
cloth and white cotton slowly drifting down as the jester's head hit the ground, shattering  
once and for all. Victoria was about to sheath her sword when she heard another cackling  
behind her and turned just in time to dodge a blue, shining blast, which exploded behind  
her and sent her flying on her face. "It's play-time!" Jynx shouted merrily as he began skipping  
towards Victoria..  
  
  
  
  
Shadow growled in pain as he stood up, pulling cactus thorns out of him. "You son of a-"  
"Tut, tut, such filth." Enigma said in pity. He smiled gravely as Shadow's body lifted into  
the air by itself, a bar of soap flying into Shadow's mouth and washing it thouroghly. Shadow  
coughed up soap suds and glared at the derranged freak of nature as he hit the ground and jumped  
up. "Fine..."  
Enigma pulled out a card and looked at it intently. "What lies in a bed but never sleeps?"  
"Huh?"   
"You heard me. What Lies In a Bed but Never Sleeps?"  
Shadow blinked, annoyed. "You know, I'm getting sick of these games.."  
"Answer it or we'll fight like normal.. And I don't think you want that.."  
Shadow spat to his side. "A river."  
"Coorrrect! Next question.."  
  
  
  
And while Shadow is tortured with idiocy, let's look at what else is going on..  
  
  
Sonic spin-dashed into Syko, who just jumped aside and hurled its tail at him, shaving  
a couple of quills. Suddenly, (courtesy of Dimitri), QUad-Claw's lifeless corpse fell into  
the middle of the arena. Syke hissed, his mouth foaming as he charged into Quad, jabbing his  
claws into the dead beast and devouring its energy. THe blue monstrosity kicked the limp  
hump of flesh aside as its tail split into four tails. Sonic blinked. "This is gonna be  
another one of those days..."  
  
Sonic jumped backwards as two bladed tails flung out at him, then backflipped over two  
more before jumping over another deadly tail swipe, home-attacking Syko and bashing his head  
before skidding to a halt a good ways down. A familiar glow of energy surrounded Sonic, but  
was interupted as Syko jabbed his claws into Sonic and began sapping his energy. Sonic broke free  
this time, but now Syko was as fast as Sonic as his tails began spinning so fast you couldn't  
even see them! The golden hedgehog took stance as green energy began forming around him; Syko  
did the same, a green aura surrounding him as green energy began flowing into him as well.  
The two super-warriors charged into eachother in a flash of light...  
  
  
  
Victoria ran from the barrage of silver bullets around the room, blue smoke filling the area  
as she began running literally on the walls, kicking off one to slash her sword at the little  
cat. Jynx stood aside as Victoria landed before quickly jumping up, leaving behind after-  
images, and kicking her into the ground three times in a split second, kicking off on the  
third and backflipping back on his feet, taking cat-like stance and growling playfully.   
Victoria jumped back up, but before she could figure out where Jynx went, she felt something  
bash her from behind, slamming her face-first into a wall. Jynx landed behind where she was,  
and cracked his knuckles as Victoria stood up, a silver aura still surrounding her. "That's  
it, you little creep.."  
  
  
  
Shadow's aura of golden red quickly darkened to blood red when Enigma said "Next Question"  
for the tenth time.. The dark hedgehog slammed into Enigma unexpectedly, ripping him apart,  
ignoring the pains of needles and swords and thousands of other appearing weapons tore at him.  
Enigma fell to the ground, lifeless, along with over five thousand weapons, as Shadow clutched  
his right arm, badly mauled, quite a bit bloodied, and horribly beaten from the assault. The  
aura around him darkened even more as his eyes flashed white. "That imbecile will pay for this.."  
  
  
Syko jumped away from Sonic and out of the arena, and Jynx followed suit. The crystal  
arena shattered and rings filled the place around them. "Time for Round Two!" Dimitri cackled.  
"I'm always up for a little fun.. Better collect rings fast, because I can drain them from  
you at will!"  
  
  
The four warriors quickly dashed around, dodging Dimitri's new assault of green lightning  
as they rebuilt their ring stock and charged at Dimitri - Jynx and Syko had disappeared somehow.  
Dimitri hurled his staff at Victoria with a sinister cackle. She screamed for a split second  
out of surprise more than anything as it sapped her of all but five of her rings. The aura  
around her began fading as Dimitri's staff returned. Shadow dashed over at lightspeed to bring   
Victoria safly down to Knothole, but was stopped as soon as he grabbed Victoria as something  
sharp hit him in the back and sapped him of all his rings..   
  
  
Sonic and Amy glared at the sorceror, who merely laughed as the two who just ran out  
of rings began plummeting towards Earth.. "Just like a chess game, you must make sacrifices.."  
Dimitri said with a cruel chuckle as the two hedgehogs began tearing towards him, bashing  
into him. "And just like a chess game.." Dimitri continued as he was beaten badly, with  
seemingly no effect, ".. you haven't yet seen your foe's true plan..."  
  
  
  
  
Shadow still held on tight to Victoria, both still with a faint silver glow as it started  
to get a bit hot from the atmosphere friction.. "I'm sorry.. I've failed another..." Shadow  
mumbled, barely audible. Victoria looked up at him. "If we're to die, we atleast died  
fighting.." she said sadly. "There's just too much I hoped to do with my life.. it's a shame  
it had to end like this.."   
"... maria... and now..." Shadow continued, still barely audible. Victoria blinked. Shadow  
had his eyes closed, seemingly in a trance.  
"Shadow..?"  
".. no... I won't let it happen again..." Shadow opened his eyes, a determined fire burning  
within them. "I am the Ultimate Life.. Nothing can stop me!" His body grew a red aura as  
the two began plummeting down to the Earth. "Victoria! If we don't make it out of this..  
I'm sorry.."  
  
  
  
  
Dimitri began trading blows with the two hedgehogs as they drew near a solar pulse.. Dimitri  
cackled, then looked in horror as a huge hammer bashed him towards the star. "NO!!" shouted  
Dimitri as he began getting sucked into the flames, before a sadistic smile crossed his  
face. "This isn't over yet!!" Dimitri cackled madly. "Gharan will awaken, and you will become  
the slaves of the greatest sorceror of all time!!" Dimitri suddenly disappeared. The council  
appeared around Sonic and Amy, the Almighty hovering towards them as they began floating  
back into Mobius, a protective shield around them.. "Sonic.. Amy.. inform the others..  
In precisely a week's time, the planet will split into two as it once was.. Mobius will  
finally be seperated from Earth once more.. Those who wish to go back to Earth must go to  
the city of Station Square immediately. The rest of you shall remain in Knothole to insure  
no unwanted seperations.. Make your minds quickly, and thank you.. The information Dimitri  
will give us may help us in keeping Gharan sealed.."  
  
  
  
((Prologue Scenes))  
  
  
(In a forest near Knothole.. NOT the Forbidden Forest, mind you..)  
  
  
  
Shadow slowly woke back up. He looked around.. 'Yes!' he thought. 'I did it.. I knew  
I could.. Thank you..' The only injuries that hadn't healed yet were a few singes. The  
Dark Crystal and the Silver Crystals lie on the ground, shattered. Shadow looked around,  
then saw a cloaked figure lying on the ground nearby.. '.. no..' Shadow started slowly  
walking towards the singed unmoving cloak. '.. please, no.. not again..' He dropped to  
his knees and looked at the cloak. "She's dead..... She can't be...." He slowly reached  
over to turn the cloak around, and when he did, he saw..  
  
  
A straw dummy? "What the-" He suddenly felt a water baloon hit him from behind. He  
turned and saw a fox with blue jeans and a blue vest giggling up in a tree, her tail  
slowly moving back and forth. "Got ya!" Victoria said tauntingly as she gracefully jumped  
out of the tree and landed in front of Shadow in a pose.   
Shadow smiled for a second, then glared. "What did you do that for!? I- You- I thought  
you were-"  
"Is the big, bad, Ultimate Life actually showing feelings towards someone?" Victoria  
said, tilting her head, her hands behind her back, looking at Shadow with mock curiosity.  
Shadow blinked, then shut up - Victoria could have sworn she saw his black quills turn  
a bit crimson around his face.   
"Shadow.. did you mean what you said earlier.. before we landed..?"  
Shadow looked at her for a second, before looking up at the sky as if he hadn't heard  
her and dashing towards Knothole Villiage. "H-Hey! Wait! Ugh, men!" Victoria shouted,  
juming into the trees and dashing after Shadow.  
  
  
  
  
A week later, everyone had split up into the groups. Amy decided to go back to Station  
Square, although, she admitted, she loved it on Mobius, she couldn't deny her old home -  
Or electricity and hot baths for that matter. Sonic had a fairly hard time, but said his  
goodbyes to the others, saying that he should go to Station Square to make sure Amy was  
well protected - Although several people didn't think that was the real reason. Sally  
was the most upset about this, and David got slapped across the face when he tried to  
make her feel better with some flowers. He muttered something about money as he put his  
helmet back on after that. Antione was staying, of coarse; For one, he was betroved to  
Sally, and they were to be married in about three years' time, and for two, he wanted to  
explore the forests better. Dulcy, as shocking as it had turned out, was pregnant, so she  
decided it best to stay where dragons were more commonly known. Rotor also stayed, and   
seemed to be reading up on parenthood books a lot lately. Victoria wanted to go visit  
Station Square, since Robotnik was dead, but her real reasoning was that she could steal  
a hearty profit from a city like that. Shadow decided to go back, as well, since he  
preferred the city life. Tails went to Station Square as well, because he still follows  
Sonic, and Christin decided to atleast visit Station Square for now since Tails was her  
best friend and she didn't really know anyone else from Knothole that well. Bunny and Alex  
stayed behind as well, and in case I didn't mention were to be married in a month -  
And also in case you were wondering, Bunny isn't really ashamed to be a pirate now, either.  
But the two are gone overseas for now to make preperations on the Black Isle.   
And now things are finally stating to come together.. The planets split, everyone was in  
their places; Sonic and the others that were gone to Station Square went to Earth, while  
everyone else stayed on Mobius. Meanwhile, in the depths of the forbidden forests after  
the Planets were split back to normal...  
  
  
  
  
A female wolf on a computer screen was looking around, highly ticked off. "Oh, sure,  
FORGET ABOUT SYLVIA WHY DON'TCHA!?" she screamed, her synthesized, yet realistic voice  
echoing through the woods, causing several birds to fly away. "Just my luck, stuck in a forest  
with nothing to do but lounge in this boring cyber world.." She sighed. "Why can't there  
be some cute guy walking through the woods right about now?"   
  
  
  
  
And at that same time, miles away in the forgotten continent, deep within an ancient  
crypt, hundreds of hooded people stood in a torch-lit room, around a coffin with a magic  
seal. All of the hooded ceatures were chanting, their eerie voices echoing throughout  
the crypt walls..   
  
  
  
~fin  
  
  
  
Be sure to check out the next series which will come up A.S.I.S.B.L (As Soon as I Stop Being Lasy). Oh, and it'll still be called Mobius Chronicles. 


End file.
